Le Guide du Joyeux Pirate
by MlleLauChan
Summary: C'est bien connu, Robin aime lire. Elle aime aussi ses compagnons. Elle les connait par cœur et sur le bout des doigts. C'est ce qu'elle croit. Malheureusement, elle se heurte à un problème de taille les concernant. Elle décide donc de mettre les choses au clair…
1. Prologue

Existe-t-il un manuel pour te comprendre ?

_Ou_

Le Guide du parfait pirate

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda-sama évidemment *Bave sur Sanji torse nu puis soupire*

Synopsis : C'est bien connu, Robin aime lire. Elle aime aussi ses compagnons. Elle les connait par cœur et sur le bout des doigts. Malheureusement, elle se heurte à un problème de taille les concernant. Surtout lui. Elle décide donc de mettre les choses en clair…

Commentaire perso : Hé ouiiii ! Enfin de retour après un an d'absence. Je n'ai manqué à personne ? Nan ? Ok... *sort un pot de crème glacé à la vanille* Allons-y donc. ça fait assez longtemps que j'ai eu cette idée mais j'ai eu (aussi) longtemps le doute sur la personne qui mènerait cette investigation "à ma place" on peut dire. Certaines remarques vont vous paraître très évidente (peut-être toutes) mais j'avais besoin d'extérioriser mon opinion sur l'équipage. J'ai peur d'être OOC dans certains côté (mon avis est subjectif même si je m'efforce de rester aussi neutre que la suisse *baf*). Ah et puis, que serais-je sans vos avis à vous qui parvenez à trouver le courage de lire les inepties que je ponds ? Je vous souhaite bon courage parce que cette fois il s'agit de lire **plusieurs chapitres avec un fils conducteur**. C'est rude pour moi, l'impatiente écrivaine que je suis [Oui je sais, ça n'existe pas mais ça devrait !]

Commentaire perso N°2: Je compte sur votre indulgence bien que je vous demande d'être intraitable sur mes fautes d'orthographes [Waaa le paradoxe...] ! Mon histoire n'est peut-être pas très intéressante [Si on peut appeler cela une histoire...] mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! *Se prosterne*

BONNE CHANCE A VOUS... Et à moi...

\***/

Elle passa sa main distraitement dans ses longs cheveux de jais qui se soulevait doucement, soumis par les caprices de la brise marine. A cause de la chaleur, elle s'était réfugiée sur la balançoire. Nami en avait chassé Luffy, Usopp et Franky à cause du bruit qu'ils généraient. La jeune archéologue en avait donc profité.

Oui, pour une fois, elle n'avait guère envie de faire bronzer sa peau légèrement halée. Le bouquin qu'elle tenait ne trouvait pas plus grâce à ses yeux. Son regard semblait le traverser. Autre chose la préoccupait en ce moment.

Ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur Luffy qui pêchait en compagnie d'Usopp, tout deux encouragé par la danse ridicule de Franky et les acclamations d'un Chopper émerveillé. Elle les avait espionné sans remord grâce à son pouvoir et eut un sourire en entendant le canonnier proclamer à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était dans cette zone de Grand Line que vivait le Terrible Lapin Paranoïaque aux Six Tentacules Venimeuses.

Apparemment, il l'avait déjà rencontré un soir de pleine lune et avait taillé la bavette avec lui enfin…

A côté d'eux se trouvait Brook qui jouait de temps en temps un air entraînant sur son violon, entre deux remarques pertinentes pour tenter de faire redescendre sur terre les quatre compères. Il n'avait pas l'ambition de les stopper net dans leur folie mais au moins il pouvait espérer échapper à Nami qui tôt ou tard brandirait son poing vengeur en quête de tranquillité sur le pont du navire.

Aucun espoir de ce côté-ci, le musicien finissait toujours par demander la couleur des sous-vêtements des femmes à bord, à défaut de demander qu'elles les lui montrent…

Le regard de Robin passa ensuite à Zoro, qui dormait non loin d'elle. Il ne semblait pas être dérangé par le boucan. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ébranler.

Sauf un certain cuistot désireux de servir ses "mellorines" comme il le disait si bien. Ne l'ayant pas vu, en apportant des rafraîchissements, Sanji se prit les pieds sur le sabreur. Il se serait probablement étalé de tout son long de la manière la plus ridicule possible si Robin n'avait pas usé de son pouvoir pour sauver le plateau.

― Merci Robin-chwan ! Heureusement que tu étais là, ma déesse ! Sinon tête de mousse aurait reçu une rouste dont il se serait souvenu longtemps !

― De rien Cook-san, c'est toujours un plais…

― Hé le cuistot ! D'où tu crois que tu peux prétendre être assez fort pour me botter l'train ?

Robin ne fit pas attention au fait que le bretteur l'avait coupé. _Dixit_ Sanji, la politesse et lui, ça faisait deux. Par contre, elle resta très attentive, comme à chaque fois qu'une dispute éclatait entre ses deux là ou qu'un quelconque évènement se produisait sur le Sunny.

― Dis donc, sac à bière, je t'ai pas adressé la parole à ce que je sache ! On t'a jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas interrompre une lady ?

― On m'a surtout appris à ne pas parler aux pervers et aux abrutis. Vu que tu es dans les deux catégories, j'te prie de décarrer de mon espace vital !

―Toi, tu commences à me courir sur le haricot ! Et vu la couleur de tes cheveux, cette expression n'est pas si imagé que ça si j'écrabouille ta sale face d'un bon coup de pied espèce de…

― VOS GUEULES BORDEL !

Nami. Le charme féminin par excellence. Aussi belle muette que Robin quand cette dernière rit.

Effet immédiat, en voyant la furie rousse se redresser sur son transat, un calme plat s'installa sur le Thousand Sunny.

― JE M'ENTENDS PLUS PENSER AUX BERRY AVEC VOS CONNERIES ALORS METTEZ-LA EN VEILLEUSE AVANT QUE JE ME SERVE DE VOS TÊTES COMME BALLONS DE FOOTBALL !

Robin cacha son sourire derrière un visage dénué d'expression subjectif, sa spécialité. Sanji eut une hésitation, son instinct de survie lui soufflant qu'il risquait de voir sa vie raccourcir s'il s'approchait de la belle navigatrice.

Le bikini et la poitrine opulente de cette dernière aidant, il repassa en mode "_totally in love"_ à en être aveugle. Le bretteur, déçu que la sorcière rousse l'ait privé d'un peu de distraction, se replongea dans un sommeil profond.

Tandis qu'elle prenait un cocktail _made in Sanji_, Nami se tourna tout naturellement vers son amie.

― Tout va bien Onee-san ?

― Oui. Je me demandais si le temps allait rester aussi ensoleillé et que, si oui, si nous nous approchions d'une île.

― Dans quelques jours seulement. Trois maximums je dirais.

Robin hocha la tête et, prétextant qu'elle allait chercher un autre livre, se dirigea vers la chambre réservé aux femmes.

Elle réfléchissait, plus que d'ordinaire. Quelque chose la turlupinait depuis un bon bout de temps.

Elle avait l'air de s'être habitué à ses lunatiques camarades mais elle était sans cesse surprise. A force de les observer, elle s'était forgé une opinion à peu près fiable sur eux. Surtout grâce au journal que tenait la navigatrice.

C'était décidé. L'archéologue écrirait, prendrait des notes sur ses nakama. Tenterait même de les croquer.

Non pas dans le sens cannibale [A quoi vous pensez vous… A moins que ce ne soit moi qui suis un peu fêlé… mais ça date pas d'hier.]

Elle s'essaierait au dessin. Elle était désireuse de garder une trace de leur passage dans ce monde. Elle voulait aussi les comprendre. Que ses doutes se transforment en certitudes. Pour les aider et les soutenir au mieux, elle ne devait pas seulement vivre, mais aussi les comprendre. Que cette tâche soit ardue et complexe ne la rebutait pas, elle aimait les défis.

Et bien soit ! Les dés étaient jetés. Elle s'y mettrait le lendemain, fallait d'abord qu'elle trouve des livres aux pages vierges. En piquer un à la navigatrice semblait être une bonne idée…

Nami ne ferait jamais payer celle avec qui elle avait le plus d'affinités… N'es-ce pas ?

\***/

Bon, le prologue est enfin fait. La partie ennuyeuse [normalement] est passée. Faut bien que j'explique pourquoi elle [et accessoirement moi] fait tout ceci.

Je cherche toujours à mettre un peu d'humour dans mes textes mais là, j'avoue ne pas avoir un quelconque sourire en me relisant. Je suis mes propres coutumes de découragement-avant-la-publication du style "Naaaaaaan Y A UNE FAUTE LA". Je suis donc en mode paranoaïque [Un peu comme le Lapin aux Tentacules... Je suis tout aussi violente]

Je vous remercie pour votre passage. Laissez-en une trace, je vais vous expliquez comment *sort la blouse de scientifique totalement inutile*

Vous voyez ce qu'il y a en bas ? Le carré ? Il s'agit d'une zone spécialement conçue pour laisser un commentaire à la gentille auteure [SI CE MOT EXISTE !] pour l'encourager ou la décourager. Au choix. Il faut donc faire bouger votre curseur vers cette zone pour que ce que vous taper sur votre clavier s'affiche et puisse être lu par la dites auteure. C'est pas magique... enfin si, c'est la magie de l'information... Informatique. Truc du genre. Bref... *Mode Jamie désactivé* [Mon dieu... simulacre de parodie de C'est pas sorcier. J'ai honte.]

Je vais donc vous laissez, faut bien que je prenne de l'avance pour avoir une chance d'éviter vos pierres/fruits pourris/balles d'armes à feu/Balle de tennis/Blocs de glace/ Boules de feu. Rayez les mentions inutiles et entourez les autres. Vous aurez pas l'air idiot face à un écran gribouillé. Haha. Drôle. Mieux vaux que je me taise et file en vitesse.

A bientôt pour la suite de "_Plus Belle la Vie_"... Nan je blague ! REVENEZ JE PLAISANTE !


	2. Aventure and co, vous voici avec lui !

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoici avec le premier chapitr... rapport de notre très chère Robin !

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier tout ceux qui ont prit la peine de lire. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et comblez vos espérances ! Je ne sais pas si c'est tel que vous l'avez imaginé mais en tout cas, j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu en commençant par l'une des personnes qui me donneront du fils à retordre. Je commence par lui par pure logique mais je ne pense pas suivre l'ordre d'apparition de l'équipage. Disons que j'ai déjà une idée pour la fin alors... Je ne sais pas. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, je sais déjà tout ce que je vais dire sur chaque membre de l'équipage donc, pour moi, l'ordre m'importe peu pour le moment. Il n'y a que Chopper et Usopp que je veux caser dans un ordre précis.

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece n'appartient qu'à Oda... L'idée seulement est de moi.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et -peut-être- savourer ce rapport. Je pense en faire un par semaine, au vue de la reprise des cours... Sauf si je suis tellement inspiré qu'il me sera impossible de ne pas écrire. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Ah et puis, n'oublions pas les fautes d'orthographes ! *prend sa tronçonneuse et part à la traque*

\***/

_L'Homme qui parviendra à changer le fil du temps_

Munie de son crayon et d'une feuille de papier, Robin se mordit la lèvre inférieure pensivement. Pour avoir lu des dizaines de livre sur le dessin, elle avait cru pouvoir dessiner comme un artiste. Elle avait même parcourut _Le dessin pour les nuls_ et _L'art de la BD et du manga pour les nuls_. Elle les avait lus en secret, passant une nuit blanche. Cela ne l'avait pas épargné de la honte pour autant.

Honte parce que, selon elle, il était indigne d'une érudite telle que l'archéologue ne puisse réussir quelque chose alors qu'elle en était réduite à oublier toute dignité juste le temps de se mettre dans la peau d'une novice.

Elle avait du mal à le digérer.

La jeune femme brune abandonna, se rencognant dans son transat. Aujourd'hui, le temps était tout aussi chaud que la veille mais elle avait besoin du vent frais pour réfléchir et de la chaleur sur sa peau pour se détendre. Nami était en train de s'occuper de ses mandariniers et Sanji l'aidait en tenant le panier qui contenait ses précieux fruits. Il ne viendrait pas tout de suite vu qu'il avait servit à sa deuxième mellorine une de ses nombreuses boissons non alcoolisées, fraîches à souhait. Robin était donc tranquille pour un moment.

Zoro dormait à la vigie, Franky était à son atelier avec Usopp et l'aidait à se fabriquer une nouvelle canne à pêche qui pourrait résister aux poids des monstres marins. Chopper surveillait les feuilles qu'il avait mise à sécher au soleil… ce qui n'était en fait qu'un prétexte pour s'allonger en toute quiétude et écouter le chant des mouettes. Brook était au bureau qui était aussi pourvue d'une salle de bain. Peut-être espérait-il voir une femme nue en sortir…

C'était le moment. Luffy faisait une proie de premier choix pour son investigation.

Elle devait bien s'occuper de son cas en premier. Il l'avait sauvé à Enies Lobby. Elle lui devait tout.

Si elle était encore là, c'était grâce à lui.

Bien sûr, elle adorait tout ses nakama sans exception mais sa petite préférence allait vers Luffy. Si on lui demandait qui était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, elle ne pourrait jamais répondre. Elle dirait ses nakama mais, en son for intérieur, elle pensait à Luffy.

Elle vérifia que son livre vierge, son crayon et sa feuille de papier était bien à côté de sa chaise longue. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son capitaine de sa démarche habituelle, gracile. Elle s'arrêta à côté du Chapeau de Paille, à un bon mètre de lui. Elle avait prit soin de prendre avec elle un livre sur les créatures sous-marines qui répertoriaient toutes celles qui avaient été vu sur Grand Line.

Immédiatement, Luffy se tourna vers elle.

― Robiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Justement, j'ai besoin de toi !

Elle leva les yeux, pencha la tête et eut un mince sourire.

― Plait-il senchô-san ?

― Dans tes bouquins, y aurait pas une info sur le Monstre du Brock Mess ?

― Lock Ness plutôt non ?

Il secoua la tête, un peu irrité.

― Nooooon ! Le Monstre du Brock Mess, une anguille géante avec des bois de cerf et des dents de lapin ! Il parait qu'il sort de l'eau pour prier tout les 36 du mois !

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, semblant réfléchir. Elle se demanda si elle devait continuer le délire, comme elle l'avait fait à la fête de Water Seven en tentant de se mettre des pailles dans le nez au grand dan de Sanji ? Ou au contraire lui dire qu'Usopp l'avait mené en bateau comme d'habitude ?

Sachant que de toutes manières, l'un ou l'autre ne lui permettrait pas d'avancer dans ses recherches, elle décida d'opter pour la troisième alternative. Sa deuxième spécialité. Celle que redoutait les membres de l'équipage.

La phrase sibylline.

― Et bien senchô-san, il me semble qu'il vaut mieux voir de ses propres yeux plutôt que de choisir la facilité.

Bon, ok, elle avait déjà fait mieux.

― Oui, t'a raison. Quand je le verrais, je lui demanderais son numéro d'escargophone, au cas où il s'échappe.

Il était stupéfiant. Rare spécimen de gai luron insouciant. En apparence seulement.

― Au fait Robin. Tu t'plais ici ?

L'archéologue, intérieurement bien sûr, écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Vexé, il fronça les sourcils.

― Hé ! J'ai pas l'air mais j'm'inquiète pour mes nakama !

Wow. Depuis quand il était télépathe lui ?

― Je le savais ça senchô-san. Il m'est toujours difficile de constater que vous lisez en moi comme un livre ouvert.

― Shishishi ! Les livres, c'est plutôt ton truc. Moi je préfère la pêche et l'aventure… mais ça mord pas et aucune île en vue…

La mine boudeuse, il secoua sa canne à pêche dans tout les sens.

― Uwaaaaaa ! Si seulement Usopp pouvait se dépêcher de faire sa super canne !

Luffy se tourna vers elle, d'un calme aussi soudain que surprenant.

― Moi je pêche parce qu'un monstre, ça sent toujours l'aventure !

Selon elle, ça sentait surtout mauvais niveau odeur. Tout était une question de point de vue évidement…

―Faudra me faire penser à lui demander s'il voudrait bien que je le case dans l'aquarium.

Inutile de lui dire que c'était impossible, Nami, Sanji et Usopp se chargeraient de le rappeler à l'ordre. Elle eut un léger doute et voulut l'éclaircir.

― Demander à…

― Bah à Brock Mess bien sûr !

― Bien. Je demanderais à Cook-san de trouver une recette pour le cuisiner. Je l'aiderais s'il le faut !

― Shishishi, tu vois que tu me lis comme dans une huitre ouverte !

Le sourire conciliant de la jeune femme valait toutes les remarques sarcastiques du monde. Puis, soudainement, Luffy reprit un ton sérieux. Il prit un ton typique de confident à confident.

― Dis, tu crois que je devrais être plus ferme avec Sanji et Nami ? Je suis le capitaine quand même et ils me frappent sans arrêt !

― C'est un secret.

― Ah.

― Mais saches que nous t'estimons beaucoup.

― Je sais.

― Ah.

Un silence se fit, le vent devenant un peu plus fort. On pouvait presque voir une meule de foin passer derrière. Son regard dans le sien, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir faire passer une quelconque émotion. Juste un peu de perplexité.

Dans cet échange muet, Robin comprit bien plus de choses.

Etrangement, elle se souvint de son sauvetage à Alabasta. Le regard que Luffy avait planté dans le sien au moment où elle lui avait dit vouloir mourir. Il l'avait sauvé sans arrière-pensée, sans une once de regret, sans se soucier qu'elle avait été son ennemie à ce moment-là.

A ce moment-là, déjà, elle s'était sentie plus vivante. Plus importante.

Il l'avait accepté comme une personne à part entière, avait donné un sens à sa vie. Intriguée par ce geste qui n'avait été motivé ni par l'intérêt ni par le désir de l'humilié, elle avait rejoint son équipage en espérant avoir une réponse à ses questions.

Il l'avait étonné en disant sans hésitation que Robin n'était pas une personne méchante et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

A Skypiea, il l'avait surprise une nouvelle fois. En s'entêtant à vouloir découvrir les îles célestes tout d'abord puis en sauvant tout un monde sans penser une seule seconde à réclamer un dédommagement. Il avait tout fait pour ce qu'il jugeait bien.

Dès le départ, il savait qu'elle était une femme bien. C'est pourquoi il était allé la chercher à Enies Lobby, envers et contre tout.

Il cligna béatement des yeux et se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

― Si je te dis mon secret, tu le gardes pour toi ?

― Bien sûr senchô-san.

Une manière comme une autre de détendre l'atmosphère et de changer de sujet.

Il baissa le son de sa voix et lui chuchota une seule et unique phrase. Elle eut un grand sourire.

―Ah, c'est donc pour ça !

― Ben oui. Comment veux-tu sinon !

Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle se sentait bien. Bien mieux. Mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle pencha à nouveau la tête d'un côté.

― Autre chose senchô-san ?

― Nan nan… A moins que tu puisses faire en sorte que Sanji avance l'heure du dîner…

― Cela ne vous ressemble pas d'être aussi fourbe.

― Ouais je sais.

Elle lui tourna le dos, visiblement très satisfaite vu que son sourire ne désirait pas disparaître de son magnifique visage. Elle marcha à petit pas vers la chaise longue et récupéra ses affaires. Elle désirait écrire et continuer ses tentatives de dessins à l'abri des regards. Elle arriverait à faire sortir Brook du bureau.

L'archéologue allait emprunter les marches quand une dernière intervention de Luffy la figea.

― Robin, on est bien le 36 du mois n'es-ce pas ?

― … Bonne pêche senchô-san.

_**Le soir venu…**_

_Rapport n°1 :_

_Luffy est quelqu'un de très perspicace. J'ai pu noter que sous son air de gentil insouciant se cache la plus grande des forces. La plus importante aussi. Celle d'où découlent les plus grandes vertus et les plus belles actions._

_La force de l'amitié._

_Luffy tire sa force de ses amis, de ceux en qui il a une confiance totale et aveugle. Il possède une grande confiance en lui qui ne peut exister qu'à certaines conditions._

_La force de ses convictions._

_La confiance de ses compagnons._

_J'ai aussi constaté qu'il ne vit que pour l'instant présent. Qu'importe le passé ou l'avenir. Il garde en mémoire les leçons qu'il a tirées du premier et compte bien forgé lui-même le destin que lui réserve le second. C'est sans aucun doute pour cela que la Marine le craint tant. Il est imprévisible._

_Et cette particularité, nous la partageons tous à présent._

_Il n'est pas un pirate ordinaire. Jamais il n'a éprouvé l'envie de piller et de massacrer des innocents. Il est dangereux pour le gouvernement à cause de ses idéaux. Pourtant, je sens qu'ils sont loin d'avoir cerné le potentiel de Luffy._

_Etrangement, je pressens qu'il peut devenir le Seigneur des Pirates. Sans aucun doute._

_Nous pouvons compter sur lui dans les moments critiques car bien qu'il soit souvent dans les nuages, son rôle de capitaine prend tout son sens lors des aventures dans lesquelles nous sommes entraînés._

Robin leva les yeux et dirigea son regard au-dehors. La fête battait son plein, elle entendait d'ici les rires et les cris de ses compagnons. Elle eut un petit soupir et poursuivit.

_Je dirais même que Luffy-san est quelqu'un de très responsable. Son potentiel insoupçonné le rend d'autant plus imprévisible. Nous, ses compagnons, sommes là pour le soutenir, c'est réciproque d'ailleurs. Nous lui confions nos vies sans hésité, d'autant qu'il le fait._

_Il a l'air d'un instinctif, il est vrai, néanmoins mes observations m'ont poussées à penser que c'est là une de ses plus grandes qualités. Il a pleinement conscience de la valeur d'une vie. Je le crois capable de révolutionner le monde. Ses décisions surprennent n'importe qui mais nous seuls savons que chacune de ses actions ne lui sont pas dictées seulement par son instinct mais par une intelligence vive qui n'émerge que dans les cas les plus important. Le reste du temps, il préfère profiter pleinement de la vie. Son instinct est plus fiable que celui de n'importe qui._

_Il est un pirate comme on en fait peu. Le digne fils de Dragon, à ne pas en douter. Nous avons foi en lui car nous avons conscience de sa force. Capable de déplacer des montagnes, simplement pour sauver un de ses nakama._

_Nous l'estimons d'autant plus. Ma conversation avec lui m'a aussi apporté un plus. Il nous porte dans sa plus haute estime c'est pourquoi il nous fait confiance les yeux fermés. Au point que si un jour, nous devions nous retrouvés séparé par quelques impondérables, une force nous poussera à nous réunir, plus fort et plus combattif que jamais._

_Tout ça grâce à un seul homme. Luffy._

Robin eut un autre soupir, levant sa plume pour se relire. Elle la jeta au loin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. L'archéologue s'appliqua à garder un visage neutre et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interrompre sans le savoir.

― Robiiiiiin ! Tu vas te transformer en rat si tu continues à garder la tête plongé dans les livres !

― Mais je veux terminer cette page Chopper.

Le petit renne croisa ses petites pattes sur son torse, un peu contrarié.

― Bon d'accord, mais je reviens dans une minute !

Robin eut un petit rire devant la résignation du médecin qui referma la porte derrière lui. Elle récupéra sa plume et continua après quelques secondes de réflexion.

_Certains appelleront ça le destin, la providence ou la chance. Lui, comme nous, ne donne pas de nom à ce phénomène. Il était naturel pour notre capitaine que nous soyons réunis bien que nos buts soient différents._

Elle eut un temps, les yeux vers le croissant de lune. Résignée, elle termina son premier rapport

_Anecdote : Saviez-vous comment faisait notre capitaine pour ingurgité une telle quantité de nourritures ? Son fruit du démon est bien utile en étirant au maximum son estomac, ce qui fait qu'il arrive toujours à manger encore un peu plus chaque jour._

Elle écrivit une dernière phrase, se leva et s'étira, une troisième main couvrant son bâillement peu gracieux. Elle relu ce qu'elle venait d'écrire une ultime fois.

_A présent, la question est de savoir comment fait son estomac pour grossir sans que son apparence extérieure en soit affectée à chaque fois. Un mystère qui demeurera insoluble._

Elle entendit Chopper frapper impatiemment la porte, crevant d'envie de retourner écouter les histoires d'Usopp et les chansons de Franky accompagnés par Brook. Elle courut pour sortir de la bibliothèque après s'être assurée d'avoir bien caché son livre.

\***/

C'est la fin du premier rapport. Luffy est fait *ouf*. Je l'ai toujours imaginé ainsi, plus complexe qu'on puisse le croire. Comme tout les membres de l'équipage d'ailleurs. _Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses_, je pense que cet adage fonctionne bien pour eux. Il est même parfait.

Ce que je crains le plus, c'est de dire l'évidence même. Il est très probable que vous sachiez déjà tout cela mais je tenais à le partager.

*s'agenouille et prend des yeux à la Chat Potté* dites-moi si cela vous a plu, vous pouvez tout me dire. A moi, la pauvre petite écrivaine paranoaïque ! Je vous ai appris à utiliser le petit carré en bas, souvenez-vous !

Bon, à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !... A bas non attendez... A la prochaine pour d'autres rapports qui [j'espère] seront meilleurs que celui-ci. Sachez que le prochain rapport est déjà en court d'écriture alors je file !


	3. Vous voilà, toi et tes 8000 hommes !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de One piece appartient à Oda-sama...Bouh.

Bonjour à ceux qui me suivent ! Merci pour vos review, ça me réchauffe le coeur et m'encourage à continuer !

Vous devez avoir devinez de qui il s'agit grâce au titre de ce chapitre mais je vais quand même vous laissez dans l'ignorance au cas où.

BONNE LECTURE !

[C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression que mes textes sont de plus en plus long... J'espère qu'ils ne deviennent pas de plus en plus ennuyeux...]

\***/

_L'homme aux rêves de guerriers_

Robin était frustrée. Elle avait des dizaines de croquis mais aucun ne la satisfaisait. Elle serra les dents mais rien sur son visage impassible ne pouvait prouver qu'elle était en colère. Elle avait passé une autre nuit blanche à s'exercer mais elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir progressé d'un iota. Elle repoussa sa chaise de la table du bureau qui avait aussi une salle de bain un peu plus haut. Ça tombait bien.

Elle se fit couler un bain bien chaud après avoir remit ses feuilles, son crayon et son livre dans leur cachette. Elle se glissa dans l'eau brûlante avec un soupir de satisfaction. Certes, l'eau annulait ses pouvoirs mais elle s'en contrefichait. Elle savait qu'en cas d'attaque, Sanji viendrait la prévenir et la protégée.

Après tout, il sautait sur la moindre occasion de voir le corps nu d'une femme. Comme Brook en somme.

Elle posa sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire, se posant encore quelques questions au sujet de Luffy. Elle les balaya d'un revers de main. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu pour mieux le comprendre et restait très satisfaite. A présent, il fallait réfléchir à la prochaine personne qui passerait devant ses yeux et son « microscope » comme elle aimait dire. Son scanner à rayons X.

Elle pensa à Chopper et à toute ses batteries d'engins qui lui servait pour ses diagnostiques. Il commençait même à faire opticien après avoir remarqué que Nami portait des lunettes et que Robin lisait à s'en user les yeux. Bon, c'était une hypothèse quand cette dernière observation mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Bientôt il ferait gynécologue et urologue… S'il ne le faisait pas déjà. Elle eut un léger frisson. Bon, ok, c'était un animal mais y avait des limites…

Robin fronça les sourcils en pensant à ses difficultés aux dessins. A sa connaissance, seul deux personnes savaient bien dessiner.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux, laissant ses multiples bras la savonner, et elle se redressa pour qu'elles puissent s'occuper de son dos. Un autre avantage de son pouvoir… Bien que limité dans l'eau.

Elle se leva dès qu'elle fut débarrassée de la mousse, empoigna une serviette pour rapidement se sécher et s'habilla. Le tout fait très distraitement. Ses pensées allaient déjà vers sa prochaine « victime ».

Ce talentueux dessinateur ne savait pas ce qui allait l'attendre… Celui-ci serait plus facile à approcher que l'autre.

Il fallait dire que Franky était un peu spécial. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de moyen pour l'approcher sans que ses tentatives ne soient avortées. La veille, après avoir discuté avec Luffy et avant de passer à l'écriture de son rapport, elle l'avait croisé à la cuisine. L'archéologue avait profité que Sanji-san parte à la réserve pour lui parler mais la seule réponse valable qu'elle avait eut était.

― Mmh ? Tu dis que je suis SUUUUUPER ?

Y avait mieux comme sujet. Et comme réponse. Surtout qu'il avait sa pose ridicule, en plaquant ses deux bras l'un contre l'autre au-dessus de lui pour ne former qu'une seule étoile.

Elle avait haussé les sourcils et était repartit sans le café qu'elle avait demandé au cuisinier. Sanji-san avait tenu à le lui apporter au bureau. Fait impressionnant, il n'avait pas été dans son mode habituelle, _in love_. Il lui avait lancé un regard inquiet.

― Tout va bien Robin-chan ?

Elle s'était appliquée à le rassurer avec un mince sourire. Il s'en était contenté.

Elle avait déjà quelques notes sur Franky et Sanji grâce à cela.

Non, elle avait déjà trouvé la personne qui allait y passer aujourd'hui. Elle descendit sur le pont, cherchant du regard l'objet de toute son attention. Elle vit Chopper, à côté de Luffy, encore en train de pêcher. Elle réfléchit puis s'approcha de la petite boule de poil.

― Usopp n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ?

― Non, il est encore sur sa SUUUUUPER canne. Expliqua Franky qui passait derrière le trio. Moi j'fais une pause cola, trouver un fil de pêche qui résiste au poids de ses monstres des mers, c'est vraiment pas facile et quand c'est pas le fil qui lâche, c'est la canne ! Un vrai défi !

Luffy bouda, Robin repartit en écoutant d'une seule oreille les reproches de Chopper sur la lenteur des deux inventeurs.

Dans l'esprit de Robin, il fallait savoir dessiner pour pouvoir créer, ne serait-ce que des esquisses pour ses inventions.

Il saurait sûrement lui donner des indications. Et il serait obligé de garder ça pour lui, elle continuait malgré tout à lui inspirer un peu de crainte, avec ses sourires énigmatiques et ses paroles morbides lors de situations complètement désastreuses.

Elle se dirigea vers l'atelier d'Usopp, qui était aussi juste à côté de celui de Franky. Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos, marmonnant dans sa barbe imaginaire. Des bruits métalliques se firent entendre, comme s'il triturait l'intérieur une machine. Robin l'appela à deux reprises puis, désirant ne pas perdre de temps avant que Franky ne revienne, elle croisa ses avant-bras devant elle.

Aussitôt, deux bras poussèrent sur le dos du canonnier et l'obligèrent à tourner la tête vers l'utilisatrice de fruit du démon.

― Bleh !

― AAAAAAAAAH ROBIN ! Ça va pas de faire des frayeurs pareilles ?

― Je suis désolée, Long-nez-san. Fit, faussement penaude, Robin. Mais vous étiez tellement concentré que je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux ne pas vous tordre les bras derrière votre dos pour les déboitez d'un coup sec.

― YAAAAAARGH ! Mais c'est affreux ce que tu dis !

― Vous pourriez en avoir besoin surtout. J'aurais un service à vous demander.

Elle fit disparaître ses bras et Usopp put réfléchir à sa guise, se grattant la joue d'un doigt. Il eut un grand sourire triomphant et se redressa, le torse bombé de fierté.

― Hohoho ! Alors comme ça Nico Robin, la-grande-archéologue-qui-sait-tout-et-voit-tout a besoin de moi, le Grand Usopp-sama qui a réussit à dompter le terrible Lion-Cerbère aux Crocs Acérés !

L'archéologue haussa un sourcil sceptique. Pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin d'en faire des tonnes ? En soi, Usopp était un sujet intéressant. Bon pour une séance de psychanalyse, au même titre que les autres membres de l'équipage. Elle avait l'impression que c'était ce qu'elle faisait.

Non, soyons honnête. C'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, Robin pensait qu'il aurait pu édulcorer un peu sur son complexe de supériorité. Elle n'allait pas lui demander l'impossible non plus…

― En vérité Usopp-san, je voulais seulement savoir si vous saviez dessiner.

― Heu… Bien sûr, c'est la base si tu veux être inventeur enfin… Faut bien savoir dessiner pour faire des maquettes, des prototypes, pour définir la forme de l'objet !

Robin, confiante et déterminée, s'assit sur la chaise près du bureau réservé à Usopp et où se trouvaient divers dossiers remplis à ras bord de dessins. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

― Bien alors, j'aimerais que vous m'appreniez.

― Hein ?

― Et, si possible, que vous restiez silencieux à ce propos.

― HEIN ?

― Vous comprenez, j'ai une réputation à tenir au sein de cet équipage. Comme vous.

― HEIIIIN ?

― Je pense que vous n'aimeriez pas que je montre des photos de vous affublé d'un pyjama avec ces mignonnes petites effigies d'oursons et où vous serrez votre ours en peluche.

― HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?

― Vous savez dire autre chose ?

― Quoi ?

― Il y a de l'amélioration.

― Comment ça ?

Robin eut un soupir agacé. C'est qu'il devenait lourdingue, le Usopp, quand l'étonnement prenait en otage son cerveau. On aurait dit qu'il tournait au ralenti. Hors, elle avait besoin de lui éveillé et concentré. C'était urgent et très important pour elle. La rédaction de ce livre la tenait très à cœur.

Agacée, elle croisa à nouveau les avant-bras et une main apparut sur l'épaule du pauvre canonnier qui se reçut une gifle magistrale.

*BAF*

― Ça va mieux, Long-nez-san ?

― Oui, je crois.

Le bras disparut et le jeune homme passa sa main sur sa joue rougit. Il se releva, frottant son dos endoloris par le fait de rester courbé depuis des heures. Il renoua correctement le bandeau qu'il portait constamment pour évité que ses cheveux ne viennent devant ses yeux et ne le dérange durant une préparation, une soudure ou une quelconque activité qui demandait précision et intense concentration durant le travail.

― Hum, tu veux savoir comment dessiner mais quel genre de dessin ? A l'aquarelle, au fusain, au pastel, à la peinture à l'huile, à…

― Seulement au crayon, Usopp-san. Je ne tiens pas à vous déranger plus longtemps.

― Mais tu ne me déranges pas le moins du monde. Viens avec moi.

Intrigué, elle le vit s'approcher du bureau et d'ouvrir une trappe après avoir soulevé le tapis qui se trouvait à côté du meuble. Il la prévint de faire attention, que le plafond était assez bas. Il alluma la lumière dès qu'ils furent dans la petite pièce. Fidèle à son habitude, rien sur le visage de Robin ne trahit l'ébahissement que l'archéologue ressentait en elle.

Des dizai… Des vingtai… Des trentaines de tableaux étaient entreposés ici, qu'ils soient fixés sur les murs ou empilés dans un coin. Paradoxalement, on pouvait résumer cette chambre en un bazar organisé. Tout avait été posé ou déplacé de façon à être très vite retrouvé en cas de besoin. Robin ne savait où poser son regard, tout la captivait. Les tableaux étaient extrêmement beaux. Représentant des paysages, des personnes. Des gens qui étaient devenu leurs amis.

Les seuls qui avaient fixé sur les murs étaient ceux représentant ses nakama. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, elle-même, Franky, Brook… Avec les différentes tenues qu'ils avaient portées tout au long de leurs aventures. Robin en eut la gorge nouée.

En regardant bien, elle trouva même une peinture sur Vivi, la princesse d'Alabasta et de son compagnon Karoo, le chevalier des cieux…

Un chevalet se trouvait au centre de la pièce, posé sur une bâche où le canonnier avait mit toutes ses peintures, ses tablettes… Le chevalet était recouvert d'un grand drap. Comme si, même dans cette pièce secrète, il tenait encore à ce qu'une part de mystère règne.

― Usopp-san…

― Ben, vu que notre entrevue reste entre toi et moi… Je me suis dis que tu garderais l'existence de cette salle pour toi.

― Bien évidement, Long-nez-kun.

Elle eut un grand sourire, montrant qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Robin en changeant le suffixe derrière le surnom affectueux qu'elle lui donnait. Il lui jeta un regard surpris et poursuivit.

― Seul Franky et Sanji sont au courant.

― Pour Franky-san, je comprends mais comment Cook-san…

― C'était avant que je pose mon dispositif. Avoua le jeune homme en lui désignant un petit boitier tout en haut de la porte, collé au chambranle. Il était venu pour m'apporter mon repas un jour où j'étais complètement absorbé par mes peintures. Il a cherché et, je dois avouer, il est plus malin qu'il en a l'air. Il a pas cherché longtemps ma cachette. Il m'a promis de n'en parlé à personne.

Robin pensa tout naturellement que c'était tout à fait normal de sa part. Sanji était quelqu'un de bien, tout autant que n'importe qui sur ce navire. Elle demanda plus de précision sur le dispositif.

― Ben j'ai caché des capteurs sensitifs sous les planches devant la porte des ateliers. Ce boitier sonne dès que le pied effleure le bois. Comme cette salle est insonorisée, personne ne peut la découvrir grâce au son.

Robin hocha ma tête, telle une bonne élève, sans se départir de son sourire. Voyant qu'il était assez gêné de parler de cette salle et de ses secrets, elle décida de changer de sujet. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne désirait pas s'étendre sur une de ses inventions.

― Bien et à présent Usopp-san, si nous passions à cette leçon de dessin ?

Soulagé, le canonnier se tourna vers le chevalet et enleva sans hésiter le tissu qui la recouvrait. Il restait encore un peu gêner de montrer son travail mais il avait confiance en Robin. Elle pencha légèrement la tête pour voir la toile puisque le corps d'Usopp la lui cachait.

Une magnifique jeune femme y était représentée. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond éclatant, comme s'ils reflétaient la lumière du soleil et ses yeux d'un noir vibrant. Elle riait aux éclats, peinte ici sur le pas de la porte d'une maison qu'on imaginait gigantesque. Elle portait d'une robe couleur or qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et de petites bottines noire. D'un geste qui tenait plus de l'habitude, elle se passait la main derrière l'oreille pour y coincer quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

― Heu, je préfère te montrer une œuvre non terminé pour te montrer la technique et je n'ai que celle-ci pour le moment.

― Ah bon ? Moi je la trouve très bien.

― Rmm non. Il manque quelques détails. J'ai encore les essais que j'ai fais pour parvenir à ce résultat.

Au vue du travail du jeune homme, à présent, elle pensait à mettre un peu de couleur à ses représentations de ses nakama. Et les tableaux sur ses murs lui donnaient une très bonne idée de la façon de les dessiner.

Ils passèrent dix minutes à parler essais, couleurs, peinture, crayonné, précisions. Dix minutes enrichissantes autant pour l'archéologue que le canonnier. En effet, il avait trouvé là une élève très talentueuse et appliquée. Elle lui avait apporté ses tentatives qu'elle jugeait mauvaise mais lui sut tout de suite lui expliquer le problème. Elle fit de progrès étonnant dans cette dizaine de minutes, surprenant Usopp qui éprouva une grande joie à être le professeur.

Robin le remarqua et fut très amusé devant l'embarras de son nakama lorsqu'elle le remercia. Le lendemain, ils seraient enfin sur l'île qu'attendait tout l'équipage avec impatience, Robin pourrait trouver un magasin spécialisé pour ses fournitures. Elle proposa même au canonnier de l'accompagner. Ce dernier grommela qu'il devait surveiller Chopper. La petite boule de poil ne possédait pas une très grande concentration lorsqu'on s'éloignait de son domaine, la médecine. Il avait tendance à se laisser distraire par tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou loin à une sucrerie.

― Alors le surlendemain ! Je dirais à Nami que Chopper devrait garder le navire ce jour-là.

― Entendu !

Ils sortirent de la salle sur ses entrefaites. Quelques secondes plus tard, Franky entrait dans l'atelier. Il fut très perplexe en voyant Robin et Usopp discuter mais, en avisant le dossier que tenait entre ses mains l'archéologue, il se dit qu'elle devait lui demander de créer une invention ou de lui réparer quelque chose. Il haussa les épaules, salua avec enthousiasme la jeune femme et le canonnier puis s'installa à côté de ce dernier pour se remettre au travail. Elle les laissa seuls avec un sentiment de satisfaction.

_**Le soir même…**_

_Rapport n°2 :_

_Il n'y a pas de courage sans peur, sinon, on appellerait ça de l'inconscience. Je pense donc qu'Usopp est quelqu'un de très courageux car, quand il s'agit de faire face à ses adversaires pour ses nakama, il n'hésite pas à se dresser contre eux._

_Thriller Bark fut un bon exemple, Kokoyashi et la bataille d'Alubarna aussi m'a-t-on dit. Il tient à faire honneur à l'équipage et à donner tout ce qu'il a pour lui. Il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour être aussi indispensable que les autres, sans savoir qu'il l'est déjà._

_Es-ce qu'un lâche brûle sans hésiter le drapeau du gouvernement en sachant que cela revient à déclarer la guerre à ce même gouvernement ?_

_Il tente de se rendre plus fort en inventant des histoires à dormir debout, en les exagérant toujours pour palier à son complexe d'infériorité. Qui se transforme souvent en faux complexe de supériorité. Il veut plaire à tout prix. Se montrer aussi fort que les autres. Mériter leur confiance. Bien que les faits puissent prouver le contraire, Usopp est quelqu'un pour qui l'honneur compte. Il fuit certes, mais ce n'est que pour mieux contrattaquer ensuite. Il finit toujours par braver les dangers. Il lui faut le soutient de ses compagnons pour donner le meilleur de lui-même._

_Outre le fait qu'il veuille impressionner, ses histoires ont un autre but. Procurer joie et émerveillement à qui veut bien croire à ses fables. Il aime se sentir important. C'est ce qu'il a de plus cher à ses yeux. En plus de ses compagnons, cette Kaya et de son île natale._

Robin eut un petit rire amusé. Jamais Usopp ne saurait qu'elle avait posé quelques questions à Nami sur l'île où elle avait rencontré Zoro, Usopp, Sanji et Chopper. Bien que nous Sanji il s'agisse d'un navire-restaurant, elle avait été très intéressée par les informations que lui avaient fournie sans méfiance et sans hésitation son amie.

L'archéologue regarda l'heure. Bientôt le dîner, elle allait devoir se dépêcher avant que Sanji-san ne vienne et ne découvre tout. Il était vraiment trop perspicace.

_Que dire d'autres sur un homme aussi étonnant ? Il veut vendre du rêve aux plus naïfs mais aussi faire comprendre qu'on peut compter sur lui en toute circonstance. C'est quelqu'un de fiable malgré les apparences._

_Je dois bien avouer qu'il a peur de pas mal de chose. Cela le rend d'autant plus humain. Une preuve de plus qu'il est courageux. Il surmonte cette peur pour ses compagnons._

_Usopp a commit une erreur en défiant Luffy parce qu'il s'était attaché à notre compagnon le Going Merry et parce qu'il croyait en des convictions justes. Comment parler d'Usopp en omettant le Going Merry ? Tout deux sont de précieux nakama bien que l'un d'entre eux soit parti trop tôt. Son souvenir reste gravé en nous. Usopp a corrigé son erreur en faisant preuve, pour la première fois, d'humilité. Cela vaut tout les discours du monde._

_Il a abandonné tout ses prétextes boiteux pour entrer à nouveau dans l'équipage sans avoir à se remettre en question et sans avoir à s'excuser. Mais il l'a fait. Il a réfléchit et a comprit son erreur._

_Parce qu'il sait que sans l'équipage, il ne peut accomplir son rêve._

_Je suis certaine, grâce à mes observations, qu'il désire être un grand guerrier pour protéger ce qu'il a de plus cher et de mérité l'admiration et la confiance qu'on a pour lui. Il souhaite qu'un jour, toutes ces histoires qu'il raconte avec tant de passion devienne réelles. Je le crois capable de devenir un vrai guerrier. Ce n'est pas dans sa vocation, certes, mais son esprit inventif pourrait l'aider. Il faudrait qu'il prenne une bonne fois pour toute confiance en lui. Il pourrait devenir un soutient plus important dans l'équipage qu'il ne l'est déjà, si c'est possible._

_Usopp est aussi quelqu'un de très sensible. Cela ne m'étonne pas venant de lui néanmoins il le cache derrière une fierté friable. C'est encore une fois une preuve de son manque de confiance en soi. J'espère qu'il trouvera un moyen de remédier à ce problème._

Robin s'affala sur sa chaise, le bras qu'elle fit apparaître poursuivit le travail pour mettre un terme à ce deuxième rapport. L'archéologue avait déjà la tête ailleurs, pensant à la prochaine personne dont elle s'occupera dans son prochain rapport.

_Anecdote : Saviez-vous que Usopp-san a une passion inavouée pour les oursons ? Comment une personne qui a une sainte horreur de tout ce qui a crocs et griffes peut-elle avoir une fascination pour ces mêmes créatures ? Une sorte de méthode pour devenir insensible à la peur peut-être enfin… Encore un mystère insoluble._

\***/

Et voilà ! Encore un membre de l'équipage de fait ! J'étais obligé de le faire en deuxième, fallait bien que notre petite Robin sache dessiner ! Par contre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu OOC enfin j'espère qu'elle ne l'est pas trop. Mon objectif est de garder les personnages IC ce qui n'est pas facile. Dites moi si ce n'est pas le cas. Dans celui-ci, j'étais un peu obligé pour que Robin mène sa mission à bien.

Bien à présent, c'est à vous de jouer ! *musique de vieux jeu télévisé* Si vous laissez une review, vous gagnez... Usopp ! Naaaan je blague ! Une soirée en tête-à-tête avec le personnage de votre choix [sauf Sanji, il est à moi *verrouille la porte de la cuisine où il se trouve*]

A bientôt pour une nouvelle... un nouveau rapport !


	4. A toi, à l'existence si particulière !

Disclaimer : Tout est toujours à Oda. Sauf l'idée !

Je suis, tout d'abord, sincèrement navrée pour le retard ! J'étais pas chez moi ce week-end et j'ai vainement cherché que dire sur ce membre-ci de l'équipage qui est très certainement le plus rude à faire. Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi, surtout que j'ai été très limité.

Enfin bref, passons les détails, ce chapitre est très court malheureusement et je trouve que c'est vraiment ce foutre de vous puisque ça tombe sur la semaine où j'aurais forcément du retard. Personnellement, je trouve pas ça génial. Du tout. *s'aplatit et espère évité les caillasses et les fruits pourris que vous avez du préparer*

Sur ce je vous laisse tranquille et vous permet de lire bien que je ne sois pas satisfaite de ce je vais vous proposez mais je suis trop fatigué d'y travaillez depuis près de deux semaines.

_\***/_

_L'homme qui défi le temps_

Robin adressa un signe de main et un sourire à Chopper et Usopp qui descendaient en ville. Ils attendaient Luffy qui était encore en train de hocher vaguement la tête en faisant semblant d'écouter les instructions de Nami. La navigatrice savait que son capitaine n'avait pas entendu ne serait-ce que 99,9% de ce qu'elle avait dit (les 0,1% étant les infos qu'il oublierait aussitôt) mais au moins elle pourrait le corriger en toute impunité.

De son côté, Sanji regardait partir Zoro avec appréhension. N'ayant guère envie d'aller chercher la plante aquatique combattante de leur équipage (bien qu'obéir à ses déesses étaient un bonheur de tout les instants) il envoya Franky l'accompagner.

Le cyborg n'y vit, heureusement, aucun inconvénient. Lui-même avait besoin de matériels, il espérait seulement que surveiller le sabreur ne lui prendrait pas tout son temps. Bien que Nami leur avait dit qu'il faudrait deux jours au log pause pour se recharger, il désirait avoir tout ce qui lui fallait le plus rapidement possible.

Le cuisinier se posta près de Robin, deux bentô à la main. Il lui demanda, avec son ton mielleux habituel, si elle ne désirait pas se joindre à Nami qui voulait faire un peu de shopping. Comme de coutume, Sanji comptait bien aider ses déesses en portant leur achat et en leur offrant un bon déjeuner si la virée se prolongeait.

Robin fit un rapide comptage dans sa tête et, satisfaite par sa conclusion, déclara au dandy qu'elle resterait sur le navire. D'ailleurs, Sanji n'avait préparé que deux bentô… à part s'il comptait les leur laisser…

Non, pas le prévoyant Sanji. Le regard de l'archéologue fit des vas-et-viens des paquets et du jeune homme blond. Il eut un sourire compréhensif et n'insista pas.

― Bien Robin-chwan, passe une bonne journée !

Devant ses yeux d'où il perçut son étonnement, il rejoignit d'un bond Nami qui l'attendait après avoir laissé Luffy au bon soin de ses deux compères.

La navigatrice agita la main avec enthousiasme vers son amie et se dirigea vers la ville. La jeune femme brune eut un sourire. Cook-san était vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant.

Le son d'un violon parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et l'arracha à ses pensées. Captivée, elle se tourna vers le lieu d'où le son provenait et se figea. Elle reconnaissait très bien cet air. _Le saké de Binks_. Elle eut un soupir mélancolique et se dirigea vers le musicien.

Il était sur la proue du Sunny, dos tourné à la ville, le regard… supposément vers l'horizon. Elle croisa sagement les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit qu'il se tourne vers elle. La jeune femme avait trop de respect pour l'interrompre et elle aimait beaucoup trop l'écouter. Il lui arrivait que, dès qu'elle entendait le musicien jouer, elle interrompe ses activités pour profiter.

Dix minutes plus tard, il daigna enfin tourner la tête vers elle, avec lenteur.

Puis il eut un sursaut, glissant sur la tête de lion, Robin du user de son pouvoir pour lui éviter un séjour dans les fonds sous-marins. Récupérant son archet et son violon et descendant de la proue, il sortit un mouchoir pour s'éponger le front.

― Robin-san ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! J'ai cru que mon cœur allait imploser et j'en ai eu des sueurs froides… Ah mais non, je suis un squelette ! SKULL JOKE ! YOHOHOHO !

― Excusez-moi, Brook-san mais vous jouiez si bien ! Je m'en serais voulu de vous avoir interrompu en plein élan créateur.

L'escrimeur eut un temps d'arrêt.

― Yohohoho ! C'est très flatteur pour moi ma chère ! Vous l'aviez donc remarqué ! Pour me récompensez, que diriez-vous de me montrez votre petite culot…

― Et si vous me disiez plutôt pour qui est cette magnifique composition ? J'ai reconnu _Le saké de Binks _mais je dois avouer que le reste ne ressemblait en rien à ce dont vous nous as habitués.

― C'est exact mademoiselle. J'étais en pleine inspiration. J'en profite d'être de garde sur le navire. Vous devriez faire de même et aller en ville.

― N'était-ce pas moi qui devais le faire ?

― Si mais malheureusement Usopp-san n'a pas eut le temps de travailler sur mon déguisement à cause de la canne à pêche de Luffy-san. Il est donc préférable que je reste ici.

Robin fut peiné pour lui. Son raisonnement était malheureusement juste. Qui tolérerait sans crainte un cadavre ambulant déambulant dans la ville ? Non seulement l'équipage risquerait de quitter l'île sans que le Log ne se recharge ce qui serait problématique mais Brook se sentirait mal à l'aise d'être un poids, pire, un fardeau pour ses nakama.

― Si j'ai décidé de rester avec toi Brook, c'est parce que ta présence m'est agréable. Je ne veux surtout pas faire dans la charité. Je vous apprécie tous.

― Ce que tu dis me touches, Robin, je suis ravi de pouvoir vous d'apporter ma pierre a l'édifice déjà bien bâti !

C'était comme ça entre l'archéologue et le musicien. Eux qui vouvoyaient tout les membres de l'équipage se tutoyaient sans aucun problème dès qu'ils se parlaient. C'était inexplicable mais cela leur semblait tout naturel. Une marque de confiance immédiate entre eux.

― Tu le fais tout les jours mais tu évites soigneusement ma question Brook.

― Yohoho ! Excuses-moi, rappelle-la moi je te prie, mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas toujours très bien.

Il se figea quelques secondes.

― Ah mais c'est vrai. Je suis un squelette, je n'ai plus de cervelle ! SKULL JOKE !

― Tu l'évites encore.

― Navré. Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau n'es-ce pas ?

Robin eut un grand sourire triomphant et s'assit sur le garde-fou, juste en face du gouvernail. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses longs cheveux noirs glissant doucement sur son épaule. La tête de Brook pivota vers la mer, ses pensées filant à mille kilomètres de là.

― Je voulais composer pour Laboon. Je sais que cela lui fera très plaisir d'entendre la dernière chanson de l'équipage du Rumba… Mais je tenais à lui faire comprendre que je me suis bien amusé en votre compagnie. Quoi de mieux que la musique pour transmettre à quelqu'un dont on chérit le souvenir les sentiments que même les mots ne peuvent définir ?

― Il est vrai que, si je savais aussi bien jouer de la musique, c'est ce que je ferais.

Brook secoua la tête, assez peiné mais Robin se doutait bien que s'il pouvait, il aurait sourit en cet instant.

― Ma seule crainte, c'est qu'il soit mort avant que je ne puisse tenir ma promesse ou qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas malgré le fait que j'ai gardé mon extravagante coiffure. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour qu'il se souvienne de moi.

Le corps de Brook trembla furtivement, comme si un frisson avait pu parcourir ses os.

― J'ai l'impression d'avoir gaspillé ces 50 dernières années, de les avoir jeté inconsidérément. Je n'ai pas envie de lui transmettre le désespoir et la mélancolie qui m'ont envahi durant tout ce temps. C'est assez compliqué. De penser à lui tout en jouant.

― Tu y arriveras. Sois-en certains.

Vif comme l'éclair, le squelette se redressa, se tourna vers elle et rajusta son chapeau. De nouveau enjoué, il eut un petit rire.

―C'est ce que je me dis ! Pour Laboon, je ferais l'impossible ! Que mon corps pourrisse si je n'y arrive pas ! Ah mais c'est vrai, c'est déjà fait ! SKULL JOKE ! YOHOHOHO !

Spontanément, Robin eut un autre sourire. Elles trouvaient ses anciens soucis presque dérisoire comparé à ce qu'avait vécu le musicien et pourtant, son passé était plutôt ténébreux et sinistre. Elle pensa distraitement qu'aucun des membres de cet équipage n'avait eut une enfance facile. Ni même une vie facile.

Et même maintenant, bien qu'il régnait une ambiance de fête constante sur le navire, la vie de pirate n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

― Je vais te laisser, Brook, tu m'as l'air inspiré.

― C'est vrai ! Je sens un élan créateur parcourir mes veines inexistantes ! Si tu pouvais m'apporter une bouteille de lait, je t'en serais gré.

― Bien. Je vais aller faire un tour dans les librairies du coin, ça ne te pose aucun soucis ?

― Pas de problème Robin. Passe une excellente journée et que la musique t'inspire !

Sur cette note assez poétique, l'archéologue se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le regard de Brook se perdit une nouvelle fois sur l'horizon. Dans ses pensées défilèrent tous les évènements qui s'étaient produit à Thriller Bark. Ses compagnons étaient fantastiques. Le vent secoua sa coupe afro et il eut un soupir quand une image émergea de ses vieux souvenirs.

« Capitaine… Je voyage encore en portant votre souvenir, à vous et nos compagnons. J'espère être à la hauteur des espoirs et des rêves de mes nouveaux nakama »

Il leva la tête vers le soleil. Cela ne lui faisait rien de le regarder de face alors que n'importe qui se serait brûlé les yeux. Chaque jour, d'infimes détails le renvoyaient à son statut de mort-vivant. Mais Luffy et les autres s'en fichaient bien, eux.

Il était un peu mélancolique néanmoins tous ses soucis disparaissaient grâce à ses compagnons.

― Ah ! Désolé.

Le bruit du rot se perdit dans l'immensité marine.

_**Le soir venu…**_

_Rapport n°3 :_

_Brook est quelqu'un de généreux de nature. Il ne pense quasiment jamais a lui. Il a trop perdu pour pouvoir se permettre de se laisser aller alors que, maintenant qu'il est un squelette, il pourrait mener une petite vie tranquille._

_Brook est quelqu'un qui a un grand sens de l'honneur et pourvu d'un sens de l'humour qui le sauve de certains sujets sensibles. Il ne tient pas spécialement à montrer sa faiblesse, comme tout homme. Bien que cet humour soit assez noir._

Robin eut un rire léger. Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne s'y prêtait.

_Puisqu'il n'est pas avec nous depuis bien longtemps, je crains que ce rapport soit le plus court parmi tout ceux que je ferais. Malgré tout, on ne peut pas faire l'impasse sur lui. Il est devenu un membre essentiel à cet équipage. Comme chacun d'entre nous._

_Il reste quelqu'un de sensible. N'a-t-il pas pleuré à Thriller Bark, reconnaissant d'avoir retrouvé un sens à sa vie ? Brook est quelqu'un d'honnête. Il lui tient à cœur de s'intégrer complètement à l'équipage, en faisant le pitre par exemple._

_Il veut aussi voir le côté positif dans le fait de n'être plus qu'un squelette d'où ses innombrables blagues là-dessus. Il est plus optimiste que jamais, surement pour compenser après ces cinquante années d'errance seul sur un navire délabré._

L'archéologue s'arrêta un instant, prêtant l'oreille afin de savoir si quelqu'un arrivait. Il lui semblait que Nami l'appelait. Elle reprit après s'être assuré que son amie ne viendrait pas dans l'immédiat.

_Brook est un exemple de courage et d'espérance. Il aurait pu s'ôter la vie à multiples reprise sur ce navire mais il ne l'a jamais fait. C'est un homme d'honneur, il a vécu cinquante ans grâce à cette promesse et, à présent, il désire en être digne. Tout ses efforts, c'est pour nous et Laboon qu'il les fait._

_Brook est un grand musicien, je pense qu'il est capable d'aller loin grâce à sa musique. Son style de combat est très particulier, ce qui le différencie très nettement de kenshi-san. Ils forment une bonne paire de sabreur._

_On peut aussi noter que ces cinquantes années l'ont rendu très maladroit avec les femmes. Il n'y a qu'à remarquer la petite manie qu'il a de demander de voir leurs sous-vêtements dès qu'il en croise. Es-ce de la perversité ou de la curiosité malsaine ? Je ne peux rien affirmer avec certitude mais je dirais que c'est un mélange des deux, en plus de sa maladresse. Je me demandes s'il trouvera la "femme-squelette" de sa vie..._

La jeune femme sursauta quand on frappa à la porte du bureau.

― Robin, tu viens ? Sanji nous a préparé un festin de roi !

― J'arrive navigatrice-san, protèges mon assiette pour moi.

― Sanji s'en charge déjà.

Décidément, Robin trouvait Cook-san de plus en plus intéressant. Elle termina son rapport avant de sortir.

_Anecdote : Saviez-vous comment notre cher Brook-san s'est faite sa magnifique cicatrice au front ? En se prenant un coin de table et le verre qu'il tenait avant de tomber. Pourquoi est-elle restée malgré tout le lait qu'il ingurgite ? Voici un autre mystère insoluble…_

Robin était plutôt contente de sa journée. Non mieux. Elle était très heureuse d'en avoir appris un peu plus sur ses nakama aujourd'hui. Qui sait ce que lui réservait le lendemain.

\***/

Bon voilà ! Normalement, le prochain chap aura aussi du retard. Que voulez-vous ! Mes profs se foutent bien de savoir que j'ai une vie hors de l'établissement scolaire et m'ont déjà collé pas mal de contrôles (trois pour être précise même si on s'en fout). J'aurais aussi plus de choses à dire sur le prochain. Sur les autres même. Seul Brook m'a donné du fil à retordre, vous l'avez compris, à cause de son apparition tardive avant les 2 ans *je peux le dire, c'est pas spoiler!* Mais je reste persuadé qu'il n'est pas inintéressant. Et je suis navré de devoir en restez là pour lui.

Laissez des REVIEW ! *pète un cable* C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour me motivé ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse ! A très vite *je prie tout les soirs pour ça*


	5. A ton tour, petit géant !

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Bonne année !_  
_

Oui je sais, cela faisait trrrrrrèèèès longtemps mais que voulez vous, les aléas de la vie sont tels qu'on ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu'on veut etc etc... Je vous passe les détails. Le pire, c'est que le chapitre était déjà écrit depuis un bon bout de temps mais faut de foi à corriger, faute de confiance en moi et faute de temps... J'espère que vous avez tout de même passé de bonnes fêtes. Ce chapitre peut vous paraître court pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop écrit -comme à chaque fois._  
_Enfin bref, je ne vais pas raconter toute ma vie, mes angoisses, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Enjoy !

\***/_  
_

_Le petit aux rêves de géant_

Robin laissa Usopp retourner dans son atelier après lui avoir adressé un sourire et un signe de la main. Ils avaient passé leur journée dans en ville à faire le tour des vendeurs d'art, dans les musées, les petits ateliers et les boutiques spécialisées dans les arts plastiques. Nami avait obligé, comme l'avait promit l'archéologue, que Franky resterait de garde pour veiller sur Luffy. La jeune femme avait finalement préféré laissé le petit médecin se balader. Le capitaine avait bien protesté mais le poing explosif d'une rousse incendiaire et la semelle d'un blond prompt avait eut tôt fait de le calmer et de le convaincre que pour sa santé il fallait qu'il reste sur le navire.

Ainsi donc Robin s'en retourna dans la chambre réservée aux femmes du navire pour ranger toutes les affaires qu'elle avait acheté grâce aux judicieux conseils éclairés du canonnier. Lui-même lui avait avoué qu'elle avait un bon style malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Il avait ajouté que, comme tous les artistes, l'archéologue devait être perfectionniste. Avec son sourire énigmatique habituel, elle avait naturellement répondu qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas égaler Usopp.

Passé la brosse à reluire sur les bottes du canonnier était un bon moyen pour avoir un rab de conseils.

Ce fut donc avec enthousiasme que le jeune homme lui avait parlé de ses peintures, lui expliquant les choix de ses modèles en s'arrêtant brièvement sur Kaya. Pas dupe, Robin avait bien remarqué les yeux brillant de joie quand il parla de la belle blonde de son village natal.

Le soir venu, le bateau s'éloignait déjà des côtes. Tout le monde était en train de dîner dans la cuisine lorsque Robin remarqua l'absence d'un de leurs nakama. Elle sortit subrepticement, chuchotant à Sanji qu'elle allait chercher la personne manquante. Sachant ce que ladite personne allait risquer avec un capitaine dont le ventre ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un trou noir, le cuisinier hocha la tête et détourna l'attention en servant le énième plat de résistance. L'archéologue remercia mentalement le jeune homme et sortit de la cuisine. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du garde-fou pour balayer le pont du regard qu'elle vit une petite silhouette près du bastingage. Elle se dirigea vers elle, anxieuse. Descendant le petit escalier, elle tourna la tête vers les lumières provenant de l'île qu'on voyait encore. Elle baissa une nouvelle fois le regard.

― Qu'y a-t-il Chopper-san ? Vous semblez nostalgique.

Le petit renne leva des yeux larmoyant vers elle et eut un léger soupir. Il avait du s'asseoir sur la rambarde. Il secoua sa tête comme pour refouler quelques larmes et détourna les yeux. Malheureusement pour lui, Robin savait s'y prendre avec lui.

― Vous savez que vous auriez pu tomber si la mer s'était soudainement agitée ? Nous n'aurions pas pu vous secourir à temps dans cette pénombre ! Vous avez tout intérêt à me dire pourquoi vous êtes vous isolez sinon je demanderais à Nami-san de vous faire parlez.

Chopper écarquilla les yeux, tremblotant. Nami n'aurait jamais été brutale avec lui mais les chatouilles… Nan tout mais pas ça !

― Je suis triste parce qu'on quitte encore des amis ! Kureha, Vivi, les gens de l'île céleste, de Water Seven, de Thriller Bark… On ne sait même pas si on les reverra…

Il renifla avec difficulté, quelques perles d'eau roulant sur ses joues.

― Je ne comprend pas pourquoi on devrait faire la fête…

Robin, intérieurement, fut touchée par la sensibilité du docteur. Elle eut un grand sourire et prit la peine de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle tapota son sabot qui reposait sur son genou. Elle choisit de tutoyer son nakama avec qui elle avait une affinité particulière. Après tout, elle seule l'avait aidé lorsque Porche le harcelait alors que son équipage et le leur s'était rencontré une seconde fois*. Elle avait été aussi la seule à avoir son mot de passe** pour accéder à sa cachette.

― Nous avons tous des gens à qui on tient.

Chopper se figea puis, lentement, se tourna une nouvelle fois vers elle. La jeune femme poursuivit, imperturbable, et tapota un endroit bien précis du torse du petit renne.

― Nos amis sont toujours avec nous, dans nos cœurs. Il n'y a pas à être triste. Les seules raisons pour lesquelles tu dois pleurer c'est en étant heureux. Tu crois que Kureha-san voulait que tu sois triste en pensant à elle ?

― Ah ça non alors ! Fit le petit être, s'agitant soudainement. Si elle me voyait, elle m'enverrait ses scalpels !

Il eut un petit rire en pensant à la scène, mélancolique. Il se balança doucement sur la rambarde en regardant l'île et ses lumières. Ses grands yeux brillaient alors qu'il se remémorait de tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

― Docteur et Doctorine ne l'auraient pas voulu… Souffla t-il, un peu peiné. Mais moi j'aurais aimé qu'il me voie tel que je suis maintenant. J'ai tellement avancé dans mes recherches ! J'ai progressé dans énormément de domaine…

Il secoua sa tête et l'abaissa.

― Mais je suis toujours un froussard.

Robin se prononça pas un seul mot les premières secondes. Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils en réfléchissant. Ainsi il se tourmentait à cause de cela…

― Rappelle-moi. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Le renne écarquilla les yeux et indigné, se releva d'un bond en levant ses petites pattes en l'air.

― Je veux être le meilleur médecin et inventer la panacée. Je veux guérir toutes les maladies !

Un bras que Robin avait fait apparaître poussa Chopper sans que l'archéologue ne le prévienne. Il tomba du garde-fou et atterrit sans douceur sur le pont. Enervé, le petit médecin bondit sur ses pieds et cria.

― Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

― As-tu eu peur ?

― Bien sûr que non ! J'ai pas pens…

Il garda la bouche ouverte, se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se produire puis Robin la lui ferma à l'aide d'un autre bras. Son fin sourire et une lueur amusée et malicieux brillait dans son regard. Elle reposa les pieds sur le pont.

― Tu vois. Tu n'as pas peur quand tu ne réfléchis pas. Je ne te dis pas de te lancer à corps perdu dans l'aventure mais, à trop penser, tu finiras par te rendre compte qu'on peut perdre la vie n'importe quand. Et te terrer dans un recoin de l'infirmerie n'est pas une solution, tu le sais.

Son ton impliquait bien une évidence, non une question. Chopper le perçut et resta muet, la considérant avec admiration. Elle reconnut l'air béat qu'il avait en écoutant Usopp, en voyant Sanji et Zoro ou encore en contemplant Luffy.

Elle reprit le ton formel dont elle usait habituellement avec ses nakama. Elle voulait reprendre un peu de distance avec lui pour éviter d'être subjective. Bien qu'elle appréciait le renne, elle voulait aussi le comprendre.

― Chopper-san, vous valez mieux que ce que vous pensez.

Elle tapota le chapeau du médecin avec un fin sourire et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Une fois en haut, elle s'immobilisa et tourna la tête une ultime fois vers lui.

― Cook-san m'envoyait vous chercher pour manger. Faites vite avant que sensho-san ne décide de s'en prendre à votre assiette.

Le petit renne opina, la suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la cuisine. Il regarda une dernière fois l'île qu'on ne voyait presque plus puis courut rejoindre ses nakama en espérant que Sanji et Nami avait protégé son repas.

En entrant, la pièce illuminé le fit cligné des yeux et il fut éblouit par la joie de vivre et l'enthousiasme qui transpirait de cette ambiance. Sanji se pencha vers lui après avoir empêché Luffy d'attaquer l'assiette de Robin.

― Enfin ! Luffy n'en pouvait plus !

Le petit renne suivit le regard de Sanji qui était dirigé vers une chaise vide entre Nami et Robin. Ce fut avec joie que le médecin de bord se joignit à leur petite fête quotidienne.

_**Plus tard…**_

_Rapport n°4 :_

_Je constate que notre médecin de bord, sous ses airs de froussards de première classe, ferait tout pour ses compagnons. Un dilemme constant doit se faire en lui. A Thriller Bark, par exemple, j'ai clairement vu sa détermination face au docteur à qui il vouait une admiration sans borne. Il a un grand respect de la vie sous quelque forme qu'elle soit et je n'en éprouve que plus de respect envers lui. Nous en éprouvons tous._

_A Enies Lobby, il n'a pas hésité une seconde pour se jeter à corps perdu dans mon sauvetage. Je pense éprouver pour lui un mélange d'admiration et d'affection. Pour nous, il est un peu comme une mascotte. Il arrive même à attirer la sympathie et la compassion chez notre kenshi-san. Je ne peux être aussi objective qu'à mon habitude à son sujet car je me sens trop impliquée c'est pourquoi ce rapport sera plus court que les précédents._

_Chopper est quelqu'un de trop gentil pour son propre bien et un jour cela pourrait bien se retourner contre lui. J'ai bien peur qu'il mette sa vie en danger à cause de ce trait de la personnalité. Ses doutes en plein combat pourrait bien être fatal et sa manie de vouloir protéger tout le monde pourrait le mener sur cette même pente. Il ne connait pas ses limites et c'est ce qui est inquiétant.  
_

Elle eut un imperceptible sursaut lorsque Nami ouvrit la porte. Son corps entre le crayon et la vision de la navigatrice, cette dernière ne se douta de rien.

― Excuse-moi Robin, je voulais prendre mon bain tant que les garçons sont dans leur chambre.

― Je comprends Navigatrice-san, le bain est déjà en train d'être préparé. Vas-y !

Sourire innocent à l'appui, l'archéologue lui fit signe de passer. Lui rendant son sourire avec une candeur qui jurait avec son caractère, Nami monta à l'étage et la remercia. Son pouvoir était vraiment très pratique. Robin se rassit et reprit là où elle en était après s'être rapidement relu.

_Si Luffy l'a prit dans l'équipage, c'est parce qu'il a perçu son désir de liberté et sa soif de vivre pleinement sa vie. Enfermé dans son monde, exclu par les animaux et les hommes, notre médecin n'a pas eu une vie facile. Il tient à la vie et sa couardise vient probablement du temps qu'il a passé dans son cocon de solitude. A présent, en découvrant le monde, il reste constamment émerveillé et effrayé. Il a connu la cruauté de la vie dès le début et ce ne doit pas être évident de faire confiance aux autres. Luffy doit avoir cette capacité de rallier des gens très hétérogènes._

_Anecdote : Nami m'a avoué la raison pour laquelle elle est si gentille avec notre renne. Elle lui doit une dette éternelle et c'est pourquoi elle lui paye ses livres et ses ingrédients pour sa médecine. Qui l'eut cru, notre farouche navigatrice endetté jusqu'au cou ! Comment fait Chopper pour n'avoir aucun remords ? Voilà encore un mystère qui ne risque pas d'être résolu…_

\***/_  
_

* et ** : tiré de l'anime sinon dans le manga on les revoit pas et c'est tant mieux ! Je me demande quand même ce qu'ils deviennent ceux-là...

Et voilà ! ça change un peu de la Robin super passive mais c'était prévu dès le début. Face à Chopper, je pense que j'aurais pas pu rester passive non plus, la seule différence c'est que je serais passé en mode kawai-qui-fait-peur (du style "Haaaaaan t'es trop chouuuuuu").

Ce rapport est court pour la bonne et simple raison que Chopper est un des personnages sur lequel je n'ai pas énormément travaillé car je le trouve de temps en temps "transparent" on va dire

Je sais que je vais me prendre des cailloux en pleine figure mais, au Davy Back Fight par exemple, il est assez en retrait. Enies Lobby: hors jeu après un combat et après avoir dépassé ses limites. C'est toujours celui qui s'extasie-sur-tout et je trouve cela dommage. Heureusement que ça change un peu après les deux ans mais, dans mon respect du non-spoil, je ne dirais rien à ce sujet. ça n'empêche que je l'adore !... Néanmoins, contrairement à Robin, son retrait n'a pas de raisons valables._  
_

J'espère que cela vous a plu, que les fautes ne vous ont pas gênée blablabla. Promis je m'attèle au prochain chap mais avec ma vie irl, je ne sais pas si ce sera cette semaine. Surtout que j'ai doute sur la personne qui va suivre (vous me direz, il reste plus grand-monde non plus... MAIS ils sont importants).


	6. En scène, Homme de fer !

Me revoilà ! J'ai eu un peu de mal pour ce rapport, je me posais pas mal de questions pour amener Franky a parler avec Robin en restant assez IC... ça me tient vraiment à cœur donc faut pas hésiter à me le dire si ce n'est pas le cas. Vous inquiétez pas, je n'irais pas me jeter par la fenêtre... Je passerais simplement une semaine de bonne grosse déprime.

Je cesse de parler et vous laisse savourer ―ou pas. Enjoy !

\***/

_Ça au moins c'est SUUUUUPER !_

Robin frotta ses yeux des deux mains, seul signe de fatigue évident. Après le divin repas que leur avait servit Sanji, elle était retournée en cabine pour dessiner Usopp. Elle avait eut un peu de mal à cause de tout l'attirail qu'il portait constamment avec lui mais le rendu était satisfaisant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'aide mais son pouvoir lui avait été très utile pour l'épier à son insu. Elle se remit debout et s'étira tout en gardant sous les yeux le résultat final. Oui, l'idée de coloriser ses dessins s'imposait. Sans c'était trop… impersonnel. Elle pensait déjà en faire plusieurs pour certains de ses compagnons. Ceux qui changeaient de tenue régulièrement. Nami, Sanji… même Zoro avait quelques vêtements autres que son éternelle chemise blanche et son haramaki.

Elle tourna quelques pages et tomba sur l'illustration de Brook ainsi que son rapport à son sujet. Elle eut un sourire et ses doigts filèrent sur le dessin qu'elle observait d'un œil critique. Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour le faire celui-là ! L'archéologue avait carrément eut recours à un schéma de l'anatomie humaine pour ne rien oublier. Elle en remerciait encore Chopper –mentalement bien évidement.

Elle se redressa, referma son livre et le rangea afin de refermer le tiroir à clé. Nami lui avait donné un bureau afin qu'elle ait son espace personnelle. Outre le fait que la navigatrice préférait que son amie mette tous ses livres ailleurs qu'avec ses cartes, c'était une grande marque de confiance et d'affection chez elle.

En sortant, Robin huma l'air avec satisfaction. Cette senteur fruitée… Pourtant les mandariniers étaient de l'autre côté du navire…

― Robin-chwan ! Voici un cocktail qui devrait rendre ta peau encore plus douce et te rafraîchir ! Nami-san m'a permit d'utiliser quelques unes de ses mandarines.

― Combien cela t'a-t-il coûté cook-san ? Demanda malicieusement Robin.

Le jeune homme répondit sans hésitation, son unique œil visible plongeant dans son regard avec détermination. Son mode _in love_ off, fait surprenant.

― Qu'importe combien j'ai déboursé, la santé de ses nakama n'a pas de prix.

Robin, soufflée, prit le verre et le regarda faire un demi-tour avec désinvolture pour retourner dans son antre.

Décidément, cet homme la surprendrait sans cesse. Autant que kenshi-san.

Elle s'appliqua à mettre sa surprise de côté et fronça les sourcils. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas eut la présence d'esprit de se choisir une nouvelle cible pour son investigation.

Elle réprima un sursaut en entendant un « SUUUUUUUPER ! » près de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle usa de son pouvoir pour savoir d'où cela provenait. Personne d'autre que Nami dans les environs du gouvernail, Robin baissa les yeux et se pencha au-dessus du garde-fou. Le cyborg était bien là, en train de faire sa danse ridicule avec Luffy et compagnie. Elle eut un sourire triomphant que personne ne vit.

La voilà, sa victime.

Elle s'assit sur l'escalier et l'observa sans se faire remarquer tout en sirotant son cocktail. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Ses yeux scannaient le cyborg sans arrière-pensée autre que ceux que son rapport exigeait. Cette danse avait beau l'horripiler ou la faire rire tant elle était ridicule, ce n'était pas ça qui importait. Sentiments subversif : dans une boite fermée à double tour.

Elle inclina la tête lorsque Franky croisa son regard. Comme si sa présence y était pour quelque chose, l'homme aux cheveux bleu électrique se calma et eut l'air un peu gêné. Il s'approcha d'elle alors que les trois compères continuaient de s'exciter sur la dernière invention.

― Quelque chose ne va pas SUUUUUPER Nico Robin ?

― Non, tout va bien Cutty Flam. Je te remercie.

Gêné, Franky détourna le regard quelques secondes. Le regard de l'archéologue le déstabilisait tant il était sérieux. Il reprit son assurance même si elle devinait sans mal que ce n'était qu'une façade.

― Rmm je préfère que tu me dises SUUUUUPER Franky.

― Bien… Franky.

― Non. SUUUUPER Franky.

― Vous croyez que dire ce genre de chose me correspond ?

― Tu t'es bien mis des baguettes dans le nez à Water Seven à ce qu'il parait.*

Robin haussa les sourcils, prise à son propre piège. Le cyborg jeta un coup d'œil au trio afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne les écoutaient pas. C'était rare qu'il fasse autant attention. Elle reprit une gorgée de son cocktail avant de répondre.

― Je vous retourne la question. J'ai l'impression que la canne à pêche est au point.

― Faut encore la tester sur un de ces monstres marins… Et puis avec notre capitaine, on n'est jamais sûr de rien.

― C'est bien vrai.

Ils se regardèrent dans le silence quelques secondes, les cris joyeux d'Usopp, Chopper et Luffy en arrière-plan. Ils n'y faisaient plus vraiment attention. Franky, un bras sur la rambarde dans une pause nonchalante et Robin à sa hauteur, assise sur les marches. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle se félicita d'avoir choisit d'être en haut des marches. Lui parler si elle avait été à hauteur de hanches aurait été assez… troublant. Pour ne pas dire horrible.

Elle écarta cette image de la tête. Après tout, à Water Seven, elle avait vu et sentit ces… bref. Elle ne voulait même plus y repenser. Elle l'avait fait pour le faire entrer dans l'équipage et en avait tiré une satisfaction sadique. Oui c'était exactement cela ! Ha !

Elle réprima un sourire de pur sadisme et se reprit.

― Mais dis-moi c'est plutôt toi qui a l'air de vouloir me demander quelque chose.

― Tu es SUUUUUPER perspicace toi !

Autre silence, plus gênant pour le cyborg que pour elle qui s'amusait beaucoup. Voir ce grand dadais au regard fuyant être en train de se tortiller en tout sens –ou presque, était comique en soi.

― On pourrait parler en tête à tête ?

― Bien sûr Franky-san.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et partirent se réfugier dans l'atelier du cyborg et du sniper. Loin du boucan ambiant, elle s'assit sur la chaise du bureau d'Usopp et croisa les bras, son livre toujours sous le bras. Elle laissa le cyborg se tortiller une nouvelle fois, comme si la question allait lui coûter sa fierté.

― Prends tout ton temps Franky-san mais je tiens à te préciser que cook-san va bientôt nous appeler pour le petit-déjeuner.

― Tu crois que je renvois une image négative de l'équipage ?

Robin dû se contrôler pour garder un visage impassible. Décidément quand on croit avoir tout vu et tout entendu… Sous le coup de la surprise, elle passa au tutoiement.

― Tu veux dire…

― Oui ! Es-ce que je fais assez pirate ? T'as lu pas mal de bouquin, je suppose que t'as touché à tout les domaines !

― Bien évidemment… Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher un perroquet, une jambe de bois, un cache-œil et un crochet pour ta main ? Pour le bandeau dans les cheveux, c'est raté je pense surtout avec ta banane.

― Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais aussi taquine.

― Et moi que tu serais aussi superficiel.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux. Se renvoyer la balle était une des choses qu'elle aimait beaucoup lorsqu'elle discutait avec lui.

― Tu veux dire que je devrais moderniser l'image du pirate ?

― Non, je te dis simplement ce que je pense. Franky n'est pas Franky sans sa chemise exotique, ses lunettes noires, son slip de bain, sa banane, ses cheveux bleus électrique et ses poses… originales.

― T'oublie mes SUUUUPER !

― J'attendais que tu le dises toi-même.

Franky eut un grand sourire, amusé.

― Pas décidé à le dire.

― Demanderait-on à Nami-san de ne plus aimer l'argent ? A Bretteur-san de réduire ses heures de sommeil ? Ou encore a Usopp-san de ne plus mentir ?

― Ouais t'as pas tord. Manquerait plus que Chopper cesse d'être aussi naïf et que Sanji cesse d'être un coureur de jupon. Moralité : mieux vaut ne pas trop en demander !

Robin eut un mince sourire, en réponse au sien et se releva. En entendait cook-san appeler leurs compagnons et prendre un ton plaintif en prononçant le prénom de l'archéologue, désespéré.

― Autre chose Franky ?

― Non. Merci, je voyais pas à qui parler de ça en fait. J'me sens un peu différent de vous tous –mis à part Brook, personne peut le battre dans le domaine de la bizarrerie. Mais là ça va, je suis en SUUUUUPER forme.

Il reprit avec enthousiasme une de ses pauses ridicules pour le lui prouver, faisant agrandir de quelques centimètres le sourire de la jeune femme.

Le cyborg repartit et, alors que Robin allait le suivre, cette dernière s'arrêta. Le charpentier sortit, elle eut une moue amère.

Zut alors, ça s'était réglé plus vite que prévue ! Qu'allait-elle faire de sa journée ?

_**Le soir venu…**_

_Rapport n°5 :_

_Franky est un… spécimen très intéressant. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui aujourd'hui et j'ai compris pas mal de chose sur lui._

_Je pense que si Franky a l'air si extraverti, c'est pour qu'on le remarque. Il aime être le centre de toute l'attention. C'est comme ça qu'il a réussit à capter l'attention et le mépris de tout les gens de Water Seven au départ. Pour les protéger, ça oui, mais aussi pour servir de bouc-émissaire à tout leur malheur. Il faut avoir un cœur d'or pour prendre cette décision._

_Quand à ce besoin cruel d'attention, il doit venir de son enfance probablement._

Avec un petit sourire en coin, elle tapota un des ouvrages de Sigmund Freud qu'elle avait récemment lu puis reprit le fil de ses écrits.

_Ce manque provient très souvent de cette partie de notre vie. Manque d'affection et d'attention et, plus tard, on désire plus que tout que les projecteurs se braquent sur nous. La personnalité de Franky vient peut-être de là. Ce n'est pas plus mal, ça doit même avoir facilité l'intégration dans notre équipage._

_Malgré ses airs de robot aussi froid que la pierre, son cœur reste humain. Non pas seulement parce qu'à chaque fois il veut changer une chanson à la guitare mais aussi parce qu'il pense au besoin de chacun de nous. Le Sunny en est la preuve même. Chacun d'entre nous a sa pièce, son antre de paix. Le Sunny est à la hauteur du Merry, notre chez-soi. Nous constatons ce dilemme en lui entre fierté masculine et de sensibilité aussi lorsqu'il pleure. C'est flagrant soit, surtout qu'il insiste pour dire qu'il ne pleure pas. On dirait une sorte de remake assez étrange de _Ceci n'est pas une pipe_ de Magritte._

_Franky est quelqu'un sur qui nous pouvons compter en toute circonstance, comme tout les gens dans cet équipage. Il a toujours un plan de secours lorsque la situation se fait sentir. Le Sunny est à son image. Sa personnalité a déteint sur son œuvre. Le Sunny est unique en son genre. Tout comme notre Franky international._

Robin se figea en pensant au calvaire qu'allait être le portrait de leur charpentier. Ce n'était pas pire que Brook et Usopp m'enfin…

_Anecdote : Savez-vous que Franky fait dans le recyclage ? Tout le cola qu'il boit part directement dans son réservoir. Il ne mange rien vu que son réservoir est à la place de son estomac. La moindre bouchée d'aliments solides et son système part en vrille. La question que nous pouvons nous poser c'est… Comment il a fait pour que toute sa machinerie le maintienne en vie avec les risques d'avarie ? Un mystère que nous ne risquons pas de régler…_

\***/_  
_

* : personnellement, je n'en sais rien mais vu qu'elle l'a proposé durant la fête... même si on a rien vu... ça lui ressemble pas je sais bien mais on sait pas. On saura jamais d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'elle pourrait le faire comme unique écart dans sa personnalité.

Ce rapport me semble pas mal long, pour la raison que je vous ai donné plus au-dessus. J'espère que que la quantité ne gâche en rien la qualité et que cela vous a plu.

Histoire de faire ma M.A. (Mauuuuvaise Action POWER !) je tiens à vous dire que la fin du Guide est déjà fait. Bouclé, relu, re-relu, re-re-relu. J'avais des doutes au départ là-dessus mais là ça y est ! Je préfère l'écrire comme ça, au moins, ça me motive pour y parvenir. Rien que pour vous faire baver. Niark niark niark.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois débuter le rapport n°6.

*_mode_ présentateur de la télé _ on_* C'est maintenant à VOUS de jouer ! Une review et vous gagnez une danse, exécutée par votre serviteur, dans votre salon... heu nan ! Plus de review il y aura, plus vite la suite apparaitra ! (waaaaaaah ça rime ! *BAM*)

Attendez ! Ne vous enfuyez pas ! Et ma review alors ?


	7. C'est à toi, cuistot de 1ère classe !

Hello ! Me revoilà pour votre plus grand plaisir !

Je dois l'avouer, les choses se corsent plus la fin est proche. Je me sens un brin triste en y pensant alors... N'y pensons pas, on n'est pas encore arrivé au bout !

Voilà un rapport, plus long que les autres, l'explication est (comme d'habitude) à la fin. Sur ce, je vous dis à plus tard et bonne dégustation !

ENNNNNNNNJOY !

\***/

Quand « petits plats » rime avec « combat » !

Gracieux bruissement d'ailes d'un oiseau alors qu'une agréable bise soufflait sur le navire. Agréable remous de la mer qui les berçait. L'herbe sur le pont se penchait doucement. La balançoire tressautait sous la bise. Un poisson bondissait hors de l'eau et replongeait en total harmonie avec le reste du tableau. Instant magique où le calme régnait sur le bateau, sur Grand Line, sur le monde entier, sur…

― LUFFY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES DANS **MON** FRIGO !

Cri de désespoir de l'intéressé, tentative pathétique d'explication et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. L'archéologue put admirer le magnifique vol plané que fit son capitaine avant d'atterrir dans le mur de la chambre des filles, de l'autre côté du pont donc. Le cuisinier ne faisait jamais semblant quand il frappait. Ami ou ennemi. Même si avec les ennemis, il devait être tout de même bien plus virulent.

Robin eut un mince sourire attendrit. Ce quotidien était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir chez elle. Les cris d'indignations de cook-san et du capitaine en faisaient parti. Elle observa son capitaine à côté d'elle alors qu'il se relevait péniblement en se frottant la tête. Il grommela faiblement en reprochant à son cuisinier de le laisser mourir de faim. Sanji-san ne faisait plus très attention à lui dès l'instant où il avait aperçu Robin. Mode _in love_ activé.

― ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN ! Je t'ai fait du café !

― Merci cook-san !

Depuis le temps, il connaissait les petites habitudes de chacun. Nami venait vers 14h lui demander de l'aider à s'occuper de ses mandariniers, Luffy venait toutes les heures pour avoir un peu de nourriture, Franky lui rendait visite dès 9h pour avoir sa ration de cola, Usopp l'accompagnait pour avoir une chance d'obtenir le rab de piment ou autre ingrédient qui pouvait lui servir de projectile, Chopper et Brook venaient pour lui tenir compagnie dès 18h et Zoro se pointait au alentour de 17h pour son saké.

Robin, elle, venait lui rendre visite vers 16h pour son café.

Cette marque d'attention était très appréciée par tous les membres de l'équipage. Secrètement évidemment.

Elle entra dans la cuisine en laissant son capitaine gémir de douleur. La jeune femme s'installa sur le canapé, face aux fourneaux où elle pouvait observer à loisir cook-san. Elle se souvint de tous les habits qu'il avait pu porter puis tenta de se souvenir de tous les plis des tissus, selon les mouvements, selon sa façon de se tenir. Ses dessins devaient être parfaits et réalistes. Sanji-san était trop occupé pour le moment alors l'examiner ne lui posait pas de problème. Autant que possible, elle préférait voir la personne de ses deux yeux plutôt que d'utiliser son pouvoir. Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais c'était déstabilisant, au début, d'avoir plus de deux yeux.

Et puis, quand elle usait de son pouvoir, personne ne s'en rendait compte. Or, elle aimait qu'on sente sa présence, que ses nakama sachent qu'elle était là. Depuis qu'elle était avec eux, elle n'avait eut qu'une envie, être présente pour eux. Fini ce temps où elle devait se dissimuler.

― Tout va bien Robin-san ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le cuisinier qui lui tendait une tasse et une soucoupe. Il ne fumait pas, étonnant de sa part quand on ne le connaissait pas. Jamais il ne fumait dans son antre.

― Oui, cook-san. J'étais en train de réfléchir.

―J'ai remarqué que tu étais très pensive ces derniers jours. Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a aucun problème ?

― Que veux-tu dire ?

Ça devenait une manie ! Elle passait au tutoiement direct… Bon il fallait dire aussi qu'il était toujours prêt à lui faire une café jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et qu'il répondait à tout les caprices de la gent féminine de l'équipage.

Oui, au final, elle trouvait toujours une bonne excuse pour tutoyer ses nakama. Elle n'était même plus crédible. Elle réprima un geste agacé envers ce petit tic et attendit sa réponse.

― Je veux dire que tu es bien plus distraite. En fait…

Il haussa les épaules et elle finit par remarquer qu'il n'avait pas activé son mode _in love_. Ce n'était pas si étrange que ça chez lui.

― Tu es plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas un autre souci que tu voudrais nous dissimuler.

― Rien d'extraordinaire cook-san.

Il eut un temps d'arrêt, son œil visible suivant le moindre de ses gestes comme s'il pouvait en extraire quelques indices sur l'archéologue. C'était si discret que seul un expert dans ce genre d'analyse pouvait le déceler. La jeune femme l'ayant pratiqué vingt ans de sa vie, elle reconnaissait en lui un expert en la matière.

Sanji était à l'analyse ce qu'était Nami en navigation. Il n'y avait pas qu'en cuisine qu'il excellait.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils eurent un mince sourire complice. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait été en train de faire en entrant. Il s'assura qu'aucun capitaine ne reviendrait à la charge puis alla se prendre une tasse de café. Unique pause de la journée, en compagnie d'une jeune femme ravissante. Qu'es-ce qu'il y avait de mieux ?

Il s'assit de l'autre côté de la table, laissant la dites table entre eux. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle mais justement pour montrer qu'il comptait rester aussi sérieux.

― J'espère que tout va comme tu veux Robin-chan.

Elle prit une gorgée de café et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

― Mmh je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

― Le cocktail d'hier t'a bien plu ?

― Oui, merci encore. C'est rafraîchissant et revigorant.

― Ça valait bien le coût alors !

Robin perçut son enthousiasme, limite en mode _in love_ sans l'œil en cœur. C'était perturbant quand on n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle croisa les jambes et se rencogna dans le canapé, un peu pensive. Elle reposa la tasse sur la soucoupe qu'elle tenait.

― Combien cook-san ?

― Ridicule comparé à ton sourire et à satisfaction. Cela n'a pas de prix.

Devant le regard insistant de l'archéologue, il plia. Il eut une petite grimace de douleur.

― 100 000 berry avec 75% de taux d'intérêt.

― Ah.

― Mais je peux m'en sortir si je l'autorise à déduire cette somme à mon argent de poche. Elle sera plus compréhensive quand elle se rappellera combien coûte la nourriture rien que pour notre abruti de capitaine.

― C'est ce que je pense aussi. C'est bien 100 000 berry…

― La mandarine, oui.

Parfois, un silence vaut mille mots. Celui qui s'était installé entre eux était de ce genre-là. On pouvait le définir ainsi, c'était exactement cela. Ils reprirent dans un même mouvement une gorgée de café après cet échange silencieux, totalement complice l'un envers l'autre.

Oui. Sanji était de ces gens qui observaient les autres et les soutenaient discrètement. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il eu un mouvement protecteur envers Chopper face à la colère de Nami alors qu'ils venaient à peine de débarquer à Skypiea ?

En se souvenant de ce grand verre rien que pour elle, Robin ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque.

― Dites-moi cook-san, votre dette doit être bien rondelette !

Nouveau haussement d'épaules et petit regard vers sa cuisine. L'intéressé n'avait pas l'air très préoccupé à ce propos.

― Je ne suis pas de très près l'avancement du règlement de ma dette… Je pense que Nami-san n'est pas à ça près. C'est plus par formalité qu'autre chose tu sais.

― Je m'en doute.

La jeune femme termine sa tasse et la repose sur la table tout en sachant que Sanji s'occuperait de la vaisselle. Elle l'aurait bien fait elle-même mais elle savait aussi que cook-san ne l'accepterait jamais.

Elle se redresse avec lenteur, vite imité par Sanji qui se penche pour se saisir de la soucoupe où repose la tasse ainsi que la cuillère. Elle prend congé en le remerciant chaleureusement. Devant le regard un peu perplexe de son nakama, elle explique brièvement que ses remerciements ne sont pas seulement pour la tasse mais aussi pour la brève discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Le jeune homme est un peu surprit.

― C'est bien naturel Robin-swan.

« On se ressemble sur certains points. » C'est ce qu'ils pensent tout les deux sans que ses paroles franchissent leurs lèvres. Inutile. Ils devinent les pensées de l'autre et c'est bien suffisant. Sa convivialité et sa bonhomie transpirent dans les mots de Sanji et c'est bien suffisant, bien plus parlant.

Robin amorçait un geste pour sortir, d'ailleurs elle était déjà à la porte quand le cuisinier de l'équipage reprend la parole.

― Bonne chance pour ton projet Robin-chwan ! J'ai l'impression que sa réalisation est corsée…

Elle tourne subitement la tête vers lui toutefois il est déjà en train de faire la vaisselle. Elle murmure un « merci » qu'il arrive à entendre puis repart. Intérieurement, elle est tout d'abord désorientée et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, un sourire discret flotte sur ses lèvres.

Cook-san est vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant !

_**Le soir venu…**_

Rapport n°6 :

_J'ai bien une hypothèse sur le comportement volage de notre cher cuisinier. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le pense capable d'avoir de l'affection pour des personnes en particuliers. Pour une femme surtout. Tel Zoro mais à sa manière, il doit se dire que ce serait une preuve de faiblesse que de montrer ouvertement toutes véritables marques d'affection. Toutefois, ses principes l'empêchent de faire comme kenshi-san, de rester en retrait. Alors il fait dans l'excès. Et comme il est plus facile d'être attentionné et protecteur envers une femme…_

_Cela à l'air paradoxal néanmoins c'est assez logique quand on y réfléchit._

_A ce propos on peut également noter qu'il laisse volontairement penser qu'il est naïf et assez stupide en agissant ainsi alors qu'au contraire... Il est un bon stratège et très lucide. Un bon exemple : son court combat contre Kalifa.  
_

_Thriller Bark a été un plus pour me convaincre que cook-san et kenshi-san ne sont pas si différent qu'ils le prétendent. Tout deux sont dévoués à notre capitaine. Prêt à donner leur vie. Il est vrai que cela m'effraie… De nous tous, ce sont ces deux là qui seraient les plus capables de protéger et de seconder notre capitaine._

_Nous ne pouvons pas mesurer notre dévotion pour notre capitaine. Je dirais donc que nous nous équivalons. Nous lui devons tous beaucoup._

_Pour en revenir à Sanji-san, je dirais qu'il est un homme exceptionnel, de par son intelligence, sa rapidité de réflexion et son sens de l'honneur. Cette dernière qualité, il la partage avec Zoro-san._

_Les preuves sont évidentes. A Alabasta, il été le premier, par déduction, à savoir où pouvait se trouver la bombe de Crocodile. A Enies Lobby, il a pensé à refermer les portes de la Justice pour nous permettre de nous enfuir. _

_Par ailleurs, cook-san est quelqu'un de particulier dans le sens où il se considère avant tout comme un cuisinier avant d'être un combattant bien que sa puissance le place dans les trois hommes les plus forts de notre équipage. Cook-san est donc aussi très modeste malgré le fait que cette modestie s'effrite devant notre cher kenshi-san. Fierté masculine oblige._

_Leur rivalité est très intéressante car, malgré tout, ils n'hésitent pas à s'épauler comme lors du Davy Back Fight ou lors de leur première rencontre avec Aokiji. C'est aussi à ce moment là où nous avons une preuve flagrante de leur totale dévotion et de leur confiance en leur capitaine puisqu'ils le laissent se battre seul contre cet amiral._

_Cook-san est une personne très observatrice. Rien ne lui échappe et cette remarque s'avère d'autant plus juste qu'il frappe toujours dans le mille. Mieux vaut ne pas nier car ce serait nier l'évidence. Il agit tel une ombre protectrice et son statut de cuisinier l'aide. Il est d'un très grand soutient._

_Il connait ses limites, en combat comme dans le reste du temps, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de les repousser pour ses nakama._

Sa main reste en suspend, la porte vient de s'ouvrir et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il s'agit de l'intéressé. Il fronce les sourcils puis jette un œil vers l'extérieur.

― Excuse-moi Robin-chwan ! Je cherchais Nami-swan.

― Elle est dans son bain.

― Tu l'avertiras que le repas est prêt. Ne te presse pas, fini ce que tu as à faire, je veille sur vos assiettes.

Il repart aussi vite qu'il est venue, laissant derrière lui une Robin pantoise. Usopp avait raison à son sujet. Elle se remet de ses émotions et reprend l'écriture de son rapport. De jour en jour, il lui semble qu'elle est en train de changer, petit à petit. Cette investigation devient de plus en plus vitale.

D'ailleurs, elle se dit qu'il est peut-être temps d'investir dans un second livre.

_Anecdote : Savez-vous pourquoi il tient tant à ses vêtements de dandy ? Il a beau affirmé que c'est parce que ce sont les seules vêtements qui lui vont, c'est surtout pour contraster avec l'apparence de Zoro-san. Un autre moyen de se sentir « supérieur » en portant des vêtements plus civilisant. Jusqu'où leur fierté masculine, somme toute primaire, peut aller ? C'est un mystère qu'il ne faut peut-être pas résoudre…_

\***/

Je vous l'avoue, oui Sanji est mon personnage favori (ah bon ? *BAF*) avec Robin et Zoro. ça a l'air d'être du favoritisme alors qu'en fait... pas du tout.

Son rapport à été assez complexe à faire, c'est pourquoi je l'ai rédigé des semaines à l'avance. Pour la bonne et simple raison que Zoro et Sanji ont un mode de"fonctionnement" assez semblable dans le sens où, si on en oublie l'apparence externe et quelques différences, ils ont à peu près le même mode de pensée en tant que pirate. Donc, le rapport de Zoro sera peut-être (et même certainement) plus court que celui de Sanji. A moins que je me force à répété certaines choses.

Au départ, Sanji était censé être le dernier. Comme vous avez du le remarquer, c'est le personnage qui fait office de "fil conducteur" non pas parce que je l'adore-à-la-folie mais parce qu'il a un trait de caractère identique à celui de Robin et qui est expliqué dans ce rapport.

Bon il ne reste plus que 2 rapports à faire plus la fin à publier après tout cela. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai un petit pincement au coeur en y pensant.

A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos avis !


	8. A toi de jouer Berry Woman !

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour avec l'avant-dernier rapport de notre infaillible Robin ! A partir de maintenant, tout va aller très vite ! Vu que je suis en vacance, j'ai plus de temps à moi pour écrire, c'est bon pour vous et stressant pour toi !

Merci à Oda-sama d'avoir inventé l'univers de One Piece, jamais je ne le remercierais assez en fait...

Chose importante : j'ai tapé le nom de ma fic, histoire de voir ce que cela pouvait donner (taper Marimo aussi, c'est vachement drôle !). Non, je ne suis pas narcissique, c'était surtout pour m'assurer que le nom de cette fic était originale. Je suis tombée par hasard sur un blog où on faisait de la pub pour cette fiction. Alors, je sais pas si la personne se reconnaîtra mais j'aimerais la remercier. J'ai crains une seconde qu'on s'appropriait la création de mon joyaux mais vu que je suis parano... Disons que ce n'est pas indicatif. Donc je remercie cette personne. Mais ma crainte d'être copiée et volée reste. Je crois que ce serait la fin du monde si un jour ça devait arriver et que ça me couperait toute envie de publier.

[Oui je considère cette fic comme mon joyaux, mon bébé. Je crois que j'ai jamais eu d'idée aussi géniale... Ok je vais vérifié mes chevilles...]

1-2-3 eeeeeet... ENJOY !

\***/

L'argent est ton seul Dieu et maître

Robin le savait. Le sentait. Aujourd'hui, c'était son tour.

Elle eut un petit soupir. Son investigation était bientôt terminée. Encore deux personnes seulement. Etrangement, deux sentiments l'assaillaient dès qu'elle y pensait. Elle voulait ardemment boucler son enquête, par amour fraternel envers son équipage. En même temps, elle se disait qu'il valait peut-être mieux de pas le faire. Qu'il reste inachevé pour l'éternité.

Il y avait aussi, pas mal de questions se posaient. Qu'allait-elle en faire de ce livre si elle le finissait ? Devait-elle le publier pour que le monde entier comprenne qui était vraiment ses nakama ? Que ces inconnus sachent que les pirates pouvaient être au-delà des stéréotypes la ravissaient. Cela ne ferait pas changer les mentalités et il était probable que la Marine interdise sa publication par mesure de sécurité. Elle avait toujours pensé que la censure était une arme redoutable, preuves de l'existence des plus cruels dictateurs. C'est bel et bien ce qu'elle pensait de la Marine.

C'était, bien entendu, une vision largement influencée par son propre passé, sa propre existence. Ces gens étaient tout aussi impitoyables que les pirates les plus sanguinaires et ils se targuaient d'être la justice. Non, jamais elle ne comprendrait. C'était un paradoxe qui n'avait pas le moindre intérêt à comprendre à ses yeux.

Elle serra ses mains jointes sur sa courte robe d'été à manche courte, parme. Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon alors que ses prunelles se teintaient de nostalgie. Repenser à cette époque revenait toujours à se remémorer le visage de sa mère avant que l'archéologue ne doive prendre la fuite. Cet instant de bonheur si éphémère et pourtant porteur de conséquence sur sa vie actuelle… Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Elle n'avait plus aucun regret puisque sa mère n'en avait pas eu. Elle refoula quelques larmes et déglutit avec difficulté. Elle ferma les yeux pour refouler ce chagrin qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle était en vie après tout, n'était-ce pas l'essentiel ?

― Onee-san ? Tout va bien ?

Elle se tourna avec lenteur vers la jeune femme rousse qui s'était installé sur une chaise longue, de l'autre côté de la table. Elles étaient juste au-dessus de la cuisine, en plein cœur du petit jardin de Robin.

L'archéologue eut un mince sourire rassurant et rouvrit les yeux.

― Oui, Nami. Ça va. Je profitais du vent frais. Il fait chaud non ?

― Incroyable non ? Tu m'as fais un peu peur, je t'ai vu tanguer dangereusement vers l'eau.

― Merci de t'inquiéter mais ça va… La chaleur m'a un peu étourdie. Pas besoin d'appeler Chopper.

― Je peux appeler Sanji. Il sera ravi de le faire.

Robin leva les yeux vers le ciel et s'assit sur sa chaise. Quand elle les rabaissa vers son amie, son sourire se teinta de malice.

― Ce sera déduit de sa dette ?

― Je vais te dire un petit secret : tout ce qu'il fait pour moi est toujours déduit de sa dette. J'ai peut-être l'air égocentrique ou je-ne-sais-trop-quoi, une sorcière d'après une certaine tête de gazon, mais j'ai le sens des réalités. Tout à un prix et, bien qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, ces petites attentions en ont pour moi.

Se disant que ce qu'elle disait était surement un peu confus, elle plissa le front et secoua sa petite tête rousse en secouant les couettes qu'elle s'était faite pour éviter que ses cheveux ne lui collent à la peau. Elle avait noué un bandana pour plaquer sa frange sur le sommet de sa tête.

― Comment dire… J'ai l'air manipulatrice mais je préfère avoir un peu la main mise sur notre équipage. Ils sont capables de faire n'importe quoi. Le pire…

― Comme le meilleur. Je comprends Nami.

Aucune excuse pour cette familiarité. Entre femmes, c'était tout naturelle. Une sorte de solidarité féminine. Elles en avaient bien besoin vu qu'elles restaient enfermées sur un bateau les trois quart du temps. Cela faisait du bien de se sentir comprise. Elles adoraient leur équipage mais de temps en temps, ces instants rien qu'entre femmes étaient nécessaires. Parfois, c'était un besoin vital. Que ce soit pour parler de leurs aventures ou simplement pour partager leurs opinions sur tel ou tel vêtement dans le but de se faire une petite liste des achats à faire dès qu'elles poseraient le pied sur la prochaine île habitée. Cela faisait un bien fou de parler de choses aussi futile après avoir été contrainte d'être sérieuse des années durant. C'était des moments précieux.

― Des pronostics sur l'île suivante Nami ?

― Aucune, la dernière était printanière. Alors j'aimerais bien que la prochaine soit en plein été. Et toi ? Qu'aimerais-tu ?

Robin eut un instant de réflexion, sa main sur son menton alors que son index tapotait sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux brillèrent une fraction de seconde.

― Une île hivernale.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande son avis. Jamais on ne le lui avait demandé avec sincérité. Seul son équipage l'avait fait avec franchise. Nami saisit son verre sans quitter des yeux son amie et se rencogna dans sa chaise.

― Je suppose que si je te demande pourquoi, tu vas faire dévier le sujet de la conversation.

― Tu en es certaine Nami ?

― Non. En fait, je crois deviner la réponse.

Le sourire confiant de la jeune navigatrice rousse déstabilisa une petite seconde l'archéologue qui finit par lui rendre son sourire.

― C'est bien notre navigatrice ça.

― Je suis surtout influencée par ta perspicacité exacerbée par toutes ces années. C'est une bonne chose.

Elle se rendit compte de sa bourde et s'empourpra, perdant toute sa confiance. Elle détourna le regard et sirota son verre encore frais. Robin fut amusée malgré elle par le comportement de la jeune femme et lui tendit une perche pour la secourir.

― Toujours est-il que ce service lui sera déduit de sa dette.

― Oui bien sûr. Comme toujours. Je vais l'appeler, j'ai un peu chaud.

Bonne excuse pour expliquer son visage rouge de honte et de confusion. Fierté de femme. On en faisait mention si peu souvent pourtant ça existait bel et bien ! Robin ne fit rien pour la démentir. Après tout, c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Nami se mettait à sa place, la navigatrice se sentirait mal à l'aise si sans faire exprès on faisait mention de son passé.

A peine la jeune femme rousse avait appelé Sanji que ce dernier apparut à leur côté, deux grands éventails sous le bras et un plateau avec des pomme paille et deux autres verres. En mode _in love_, il louait ses déesses pour avoir eut la bonté de faire appel à ses services. Un coup d'œil vers Robin et il devina sans problème de quoi il en retournait. En tout cas, il en avait un bon aperçu.

Heureuse de voir que son amie comptait bien oublier sa bévue, Nami eut à nouveau un sourire éclatant qui fit fondre Sanji. Sauvée ! Elle remercia mentalement le cuisinier d'être aussi extraverti. A cet instant précis, elle adorait ce mode _in love_ si horripilant habituellement bien que cela l'avait rendu passablement indifférente.

Elle adorait Sanji, comme tout ses nakama, là n'était pas le problème. C'était simplement son exubérance qui lui tapait sur le système mais, quand il était sérieux, il était beaucoup plus vivable. La navigatrice apprécia donc à sa juste valeur le petit vent frais que lui apportait l'éventail qu'agitait avec délicatesse Sanji. Cela valait bien une petite réduction de sa dette.

Robin eut un regard vers son jardin et eut une pensée pour ces fleurs qui devaient supporter la chaleur en sa pleine intensité. Elle se leva et prévint ses deux compagnons qu'elle s'éclipsait juste le temps de remplir d'eau son arrosoir. Sachant que l'archéologue ne voudrait jamais qu'il le fasse à sa place, Sanji ne se proposa pas. Nami eut un petit soupir en observant les plantes tout autour d'eux. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit si calme et si reposant. Elle se souvint que ses mandariniers devaient eux aussi souffrir de la chaleur. Un regard vers le cuisinier mais ce dernier avait anticipé. Il se dirigeait déjà vers les mandariniers avec un arrosoir plein. Soufflée par sa rapidité, Nami le remercia mentalement. Il voulait aussi laisser les femmes entre elles et c'était tout à son honneur.

Ça aussi, elle le déduirait de sa dette.

_**Le soir venu…**_

Rapport n°7 :

_De l'extérieur, Nami semble être quelqu'un de très vénale et de superficielle. Elle parait aussi très manipulatrice et colérique. Bien évidemment, tout ceci est parfaitement explicable._

Robin se stoppa d'un coup en repensant aux larmes contenues dans les yeux de son amie lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui raconter son passé. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pensivement et se remit à écrire.

_Dans le passé, l'argent était la seule chose en laquelle elle pouvait avoir confiance. C'est une chose palpable, qui ne risque pas de vous trahir. C'est la seule chose solide à laquelle elle pouvait se fier. Elle semble être manipulatrice non pas parce qu'elle aime tout contrôler, mais parce que cela la rend confiante et cela lui procure un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de posséder auparavant._

_De même, elle peut sembler superficielle et colérique. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voit à nouveau dans une position de faiblesse. Elle désire se montrer plus forte qu'elle ne l'est vraiment et c'est ce qui se voit lors de nos combats. Contre Miss Doublefinger, c'est la force de son amitié pour la princesse d'Alabasta qui l'a aidé à vaincre son ennemie. Elle est prête à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'elle aime. Elle l'a prouvé contre Arlong. Avant d'entrer dans l'équipage, elle devait être forte pour cacher sa faiblesse. Une bataille s'était engagée en elle lorsque Luffy a voulu l'aider. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir se débrouiller seule que cela a faillit lui coûter ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Finalement, elle a abandonné sa carapace face à lui parce qu'elle avait accepté sa défaite. Elle se savait trop faible pour pouvoir vaincre seule. Elle qui ne pouvait pas faire confiance en quiconque et qui s'était employé à se faire haïr de tous pour qu'ils évitent de souffrir par sa faute, elle avait été obligée de s'avouer vaincue et de mettre sa fierté de côté pour être heureuse et pour sauver son île natale.  
_

_Par la suite, Nami a dû être forte pour s'affirmer dans un équipage uniquement constitué d'hommes, pour s'imposer. Son statut de navigatrice lui confère beaucoup de pouvoir et elle tient à être à la hauteur de la confiance de ses nakama. Elle veut prouver qu'elle peut être un pilier sur lequel on peut compter. Elle a pleinement conscience de sa faiblesse, c'est pourquoi elle a demandé à Usopp l'invention d'une arme qui lui permettrait d'être utile à ses amis et pourquoi elle est rassurée quand Sanji-san la protège. Elle se préoccupe de tout le monde sur le navire et déteste être un poids pour eux._

_Nami est quelqu'un de bien. Si elle s'occupe autant de son corps, c'est pour se sentir bien dans sa peau, pour avoir confiance en elle et pour que sa beauté soit aussi une arme. Il s'agit encore d'une preuve de manipulation. Il renvoi une fois encore à son besoin de sécurité._

Robin se tourna vers la porte, devinant que quelqu'un allait la chercher. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se lever que Luffy entra dans la pièce en ouvrant violemment la porte.

― Robiiiiiin ! Vient vite ! Sanji et Nami ne veulent pas qu'on mange tant que tu ne seras pas là !

― J'arrive capitaine.

Tout sourire, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu en refermant la porte avec la même violence qu'il y avait quelques secondes. Elle écrivit les dernières lignes avant de rejoindre ses amis.

_Anecdote : Savez-vous ce qui a motivé notre navigatrice à vaincre Kalifa ? Le traitement que Sanji-san à reçu quand il s'est battu contre elle. Malgré toute l'indifférence dont elle peut faire preuve à son égard, c'est quelqu'un de précieux à ses yeux. Un seul mystère reste, pour quelles raisons Nami ne le lui montre-t-elle pas autrement qu'en se servant de lui ? Il y a la fierté certes mais je ne pense pas que cela s'arrête à là…_

\***/

Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à tout me dire ! A partir de maintenant, tout va aller très vite car... c'est bientôt la fin, pour ne pas dire pratiquement. Le rapport de Nami à l'air assez petit mais je peux toujours en rajouter plus tard. Rien ne reste gravé dans le marbre mais je n'aime pas trop en rjouté pour ne rien dire de très important.

Par contre, je suis fan du petit surnom que j'ai trouvé pour Nami... Je sais pas comment je l'ai trouvé d'ailleurs mais maintenant, à chaque fois que je le lis, la chanson de Roy Orbison _Pretty Woman_ me revient en tête. On change Pretty en Berry et hop magique ça colle... La chanson lui va à ravir... D'ailleurs ça me donne une idée d'OS ça...

Je me demande bien qui va être le prochain... Des pronostics ? Dernier mais non pas le moins important, je vous rappelle que la liste n'était pas totalement programmé d'avance ! Merci encore d'avoir lu et à très vite !


	9. En place le Samouraï !

Hello everyone ! My name is MlleLauchan ! Welcome back to more Robin's report ! *mode PewDiePie off* Hem excusez-moi

Voici donc le dernier rapport de notre cher Robin. Vous aurez l'épilogue en fin de semaine. Je ne vous cacherais pas que ça été compliqué. Compliqué dans le sens qu'on connait tous le caractère de Zoro alors pour lui faire décrocher un mot... Voilà pourquoi pour votre plus grand plaisir (ou déplaisir !) ce dernier chapitre est trrrrrès long. Cool pour finir les rapports en beauté non ?

Je vous laisse savourer ! EEEEET PLAY !

\***/

Quand "ronflette" rime avec "gonflette" !

Robin s'éveilla avec un étrange sentiment d'insatisfaction. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir et venant d'elle, c'était anormal. Elle, à l'esprit si tranquille depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Enies Lobby, avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. L'archéologue savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la menace du Buster Call ou d'un souvenir d'enfance. Il restait une personne qu'elle devait « analysée » et elle savait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'inconsciemment, elle avait choisit de s'occuper de son cas en dernier. Peut-être parce qu'elle pressentait des difficultés pour l'approcher et pour tirer de son sujet des informations.

En y repensant, leurs aventures lui avaient procuré bien plus de substances à ses rapports. Les observer était aussi une partie importante de son investigation. Parler avec eux était secondaire en vérité. Si ça l'aidait à mieux cerner leur mode de pensée, tant mieux, sinon tant pis. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de parler sans but. Ils étaient ses nakama après tout pas de simples marchands. Elle chérissait chacun des instants passés avec eux.

La jeune femme aux cheveux de jais jeta un œil au réveil sur la table de chevet. Il était encore tôt. Nami dormait encore, pelotonnée dans le lit tout près de celui de son amie. Ses cheveux épars sur le coussin, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres, qui aurait pensé que cette femme pouvait devenir une furie si on lui cherchait des poux dans la tête ? Personne. Endormie, elle ressemblait à un enfant incapable de frapper une fourmi ou une simple mouche.

Robin écarta d'un geste vague quelques mèches de cheveux noirs de son visage et se leva en prenant ses précautions. Nami avait un sommeil lourd certes mais pas autant que Brook ou Zoro. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que deux bretteurs puissent réussir à dormir comme des souches. La jeune archéologue avait entendu dire que ces gens avaient un sommeil très léger au contraire.

Assez tergiversé, elle s'habilla prestement, choisissant des habits chauds en s'apercevant que le soleil ne se montrait que timidement. Sanji n'était peut-être même pas encore réveillé pour préparer leur petit-déjeuner. Il était de ces gens qui se levaient tôt sans problème, comme elle, mais là il devait être encore un peu trop tôt. Elle allait en profiter. D'après un petit calcul mental rapide, Cook-san ne serait sur le pied de guerre que dans une vingtaine de minutes au mieux. Cela lui laissait largement le temps de trouver une solution au problème "Zoro".

Oui, elle avouait bien volontiers qu'approcher cet homme sans se prendre un vent monumental ou un « je pige que dalle à ce que tu baragouines » était un exploit. Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'il s'endorme au beau milieu de la conversation, c'était déjà arrivé par le passé.

Elle sortit de la chambre sans bruit, son corps parcourut de frisson lorsque le vent frais la prit par surprise. Elle avait pourtant mis une jupe un peu plus longue qu'à son habitude et un pull moulant par-dessus sa chemise à manche courte. Elle oublia le froid passager pour se concentrer sur sa mission. Si Luffy, Chopper et Usopp le savaient, l'ambiance aurait prit une toute autre dimension. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les imaginant en mode «Agents secret en mission » avec roulades et camouflage raté en supplément du simulacre de pistolet fait grâce à un majeur, un index et un pouce tendu. Un jeu de gamins mais qui les aurait amusés à coup sûr.

Ce fut d'une démarche tranquille qu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, passage obligé pour aller dans la réserve du navire. Que Sanji eut été là ou pas, cela ne l'aurait pas empêché de se servir néanmoins elle avait une image à conserver et piquer de l'alcool de bon matin ne lui ressemblait pas. Quoique. Vu qu'il semblait au courant à propos de son enquête, il se serait dit qu'elle en avait besoin pour la mener à bien. De là, il aurait deviné que c'était pour le second de leur capitaine et aurait été capable de le morigéner. Or, Robin n'avait pas de prédisposition à devenir une trouble-fête. Il était probable que Zoro n'apprécierait que très moyennement d'avoir le jeune cuisinier sur le dos et en aurait voulu à Robin. Pas longtemps évidement mais suffisamment pour compromettre la bonne marche de son investigation.

Et ça, jamais elle ne l'accepterait. Jamais.

Ce livre était son bijou, la plus grande œuvre qu'on pouvait écrire sur ses nakama. Elle ne laisserait personne l'entraver ou la ralentir. Involontairement ou non.

En passant à côté du mât, elle s'assura que le bretteur aux cheveux verts était bien dans la vigie à l'aide de son fruit du démon. Ouf ! Il était bien dans son antre et non pas dans sa chambre. Cela faciliterait les choses.

Elle apprécia à sa juste valeur la chaleur de la cuisine, elle prit tout son temps pour aller prendre une bouteille de saké. En sortant de la réserve, elle se stoppa net en plein milieu de la cuisine. Quelle excuse pouvait-elle inventer pour engager la conversation, expliquer sa présence et celle de cette bouteille ?

Elle était encore en train de réfléchir lorsque Sanji entra dans la cuisine. Elle réprima difficulté un sursaut et serra la bouteille contre elle par réflexe et surtout pour lui éviter une chute aussi dramatique que ridicule. Au fond, elle espérait aussi dissimuler ce que contenait cette bouteille grâce à ses bras. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi peu prudente ! Elle aurait du vérifier la chambre des garçons mais elle n'avait pas osé. Un peu de pudeur tout de même !

Surveiller les alentours n'aurait pas été du luxe par contre.

Sanji laissa son regard traîner sur la jeune archéologue de haut en bas, sans arrière-pensée. Il avait remarqué la bouteille de saké. Pourtant, quand son seul œil visible croisa ceux de Robin, il lui adressa un petit sourire.

― Bonjour Robin-chwan ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit de sommeil ?

― Oui. Merci Cook-san.

Elle avait eu un peu de mal à prendre une voix assurée. Le bégaiement aurait été la pire des humiliations.

― Parfait ! J'allais justement préparer un peu de café. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes mais en veux-tu ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant poliment. Il lui tendait une perche pour lui éviter une déconvenue. Plus gentleman, tu meurs. Quelques minutes d'attente et une tasse fumante fut posée sur le comptoir pour elle. Elle fit apparaître un bras qui lui tendit la tasse le temps qu'elle installe la bouteille de manière à lui éviter toute chute.

Elle repéra un second coup d'œil furtif de Sanji sur la bouteille. Ses soupçons semblaient confirmés et Robin eut quelques sueurs froides. Elle garda son visage impassible et trempa ses lèvres dans le café chaud. Elle eut enfin un sourire et le complimenta. En mode _in love_, il se tortilla et lui sortit son habituelle litanie. Elle entendit vaguement un : « tu me combles de bonheur Robin-chwan ! Je suis le plus heureux des hommes »… Blablabla. Elle ne lui en tenait plus rigueur depuis le temps.

Bon, tout cela ne l'aidait pas pour trouver une tentative d'approche vers Zoro-san. Pas du tout même. Elle avait l'esprit plus clair mais rien ne lui venait et ça l'agaçait un brin. Pour ne pas dire énormément.

Elle finit son café avec plus de rapidité que de coutume. C'était la seule preuve visible de son impatience. A cause de ça, elle avait hâte que son investigation soit terminée toutefois…

Robin reposa la tasse sur sa soucoupe et repoussa le tout vers le cuisinier pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre. Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Sanji s'adressa à elle une nouvelle fois.

― Je voulais t'informer qu'aujourd'hui, je comptais faire un grand festin pour ce soir. Je ne vais donc pas autoriser les autres à entrer. Seulement toi et Nami-san. Si tu pouvais en informer les autres, je t'en serais gré Robin-chwan.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il…

― Bien cook-san, si on me demande pour quelles raisons faites-vous ce banquet ?

Sourire entendu qui la déstabilisa. Il retourna à ses fourneaux dès que l'archéologue lui ait promit qu'elle transmettrait aux autres l'information. Elle referma la porte de la cuisine derrière elle. Cette fois-ci, le froid l'indifférait totalement.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il venait de lui donner une bonne raison pour aller voir le bretteur et pour aller lui apporter cette bouteille ? Et ce festin, secrètement, c'était pour fêter la clôture de son investigation ? Il ferait sans doute passer cela, officiellement, pour une fête en l'honneur de leur entière traversée de la première partie de Grand Line. Nami leur avait informé hier que le Sunny n'était plus très loin de Red Line. Robin écarta de son esprit toutes ces questions qui n'auront jamais de réponses. Sans aucun doute, Sanji-san était quelqu'un de trop perspicace. Trop observateur. Mais cela avait du bon.

Elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais osé fouiller dans ses affaires. Qu'il présuppose avec autant d'aisance sur l'avancement de son projet prouvait qu'il était moins bête qu'il ne le laissait entendre avec sa manie d'être attiré par la moindre femme, ce qui avait pour conséquence de réduire son Q.I qui était comparable à celui d'une huître dans ces moments-là. Elle l'ajouterait sur son rapport*.

Elle avança vers l'échelle et fit apparaître plusieurs bras qui se passèrent la bouteille durant sa montée. Arrivée au bout, une de ses mains se posa sur son dos pour lui assurer une certaine stabilité, elle reprit la bouteille de la main gauche et de la droite elle souleva la trappe. Il dormait en ronflant comme un bien heureux.

Zut. C'était bien sa veine. Elle aurait peut-être du s'en douter.

Elle s'extirpa de la trappe et la referma avec douceur pour éviter de le réveiller. Il devait s'être tout juste endormi en voyant les premières lueurs du jour arriver. Se disant que son meilleur ennemi se réveillerait pour leur petit-déjeuner, il s'était permis une sieste bien méritée.

Robin se fit la réflexion que la garde devrait s'effectuer par paire. Elle le proposerait à Nami. Ce serait moins angoissant pour un certain Long-Nez et une boule de poil attendrissante. Et puis, au moins, kenshi-san pourrait avoir ses seize heures de sommeil.

La bouteille contre elle, l'archéologue pinça les lèvres. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Attendre qu'il se réveille pour la lui donner ? Non. Il allait se demander pourquoi elle aurait fait ça. L'excuse ne tiendrait pas debout dans ces conditions. Alors quoi ? La poser, mettre un petit mot sur la bouteille et partir ? Non seulement ça lui ressemblait encore moins mais en plus cela ne ferait pas avancer son enquête mais il lui faudrait trouver autre chose pour l'approcher et cela allait s'avérer plus compliqué durant la journée. Définitivement, c'était le bon moment. Le _kairos_ comme dirait le philosophe dont elle lisait le livre depuis qu'elle rédigeait ses rapports, histoire de se changer les idées.

Bon. Pas le moment de penser à ça. Philosopher n'allait pas l'aider. Il lui rester l'option « Dos fleur Clap ». Mais ce n'était pas envisageable. C'était réduire ses chances à néant d'avoir des informations supplémentaires. Déjà que les dites chances étaient minces…

Elle eut un nouveau un regard vers le bretteur endormi puis sur la bouteille. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là indéfiniment. Peut-être devait-elle se résigner et rédiger sur ce qu'elle savait déjà. Rester là juste pour ses dessins n'étaient pas envisageable non plus. Pour la même raison que la bouteille.

Parfois, les problèmes se résolvent sans qu'on ait besoin de beaucoup réfléchir. C'est rare mais c'est ce qui se produisit cette fois-ci. Elle s'était résolue à laisser la bouteille avant de partir lorsqu'au premier pas qu'elle fit vers lui, Zoro ouvrit un œil vers elle.

― Nnh ? Déjà le matin ?

Oups. Erreur. Il devait s'être endormi bien avant.

― Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé Zoro-san.

Ce "-san" était machinal, elle le tutoyait comme les autres mais ce "Zoro-san" était une marque de respect. Son seul œil ouvert se concentra enfin vers la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais.

― Ha Robin. T'inquiètes, je dormais pas vraiment.

Elle haussa les sourcils mais ne commenta pas. Se remémorant des moments où il ronflait en dormant ou lorsqu'il ne faisait aucun bruit, elle commençait à comprendre. Très intéressant.

L'autre œil de Zoro s'ouvrit, son attention se portant vers la bouteille que tenait Robin entre ses bras. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il cherchait les raisons pour lesquelles l'archéologue viendrait le voir. Elle perçut sa perplexité et elle prit d'une main le goulot de l'objet de son attention.

― Cook-san m'a dit qu'il comptait fermer l'accès de la cuisine pour la journée. On déjeunerait dehors mais il veut absolument préparer un festin pour fêter la fin de la première partie de notre traversée.

― Ah ? Merci beaucoup !

Elle se pencha pour la lui tendre et il lui prit sans hésiter. Il la déboucha et jeta le bouchon au loin. Il allait porter le goulot à ses lèvres lorsqu'il se figea. Il agita la bouteille vers elle.

― Tu veux pas en prendre une gorgée ?

― Et bien… Non merci. J'ai déjà pris un café.

_To do list_ = Tenir une conversation absurde : Fait.

Zoro haussa les épaules et prit quelques gorgées de saké avec un petit sourire satisfait. Robin se demanda si c'était vraiment une si bonne idée de rester. Bon. Une excuse pour filer. Ça ne mènerait à rien.

― Ha… J'ai oublié de prévenir Cook-san pour la bouteille. Je devrais y aller.

― Non non c'est bon. Ça me fera une bonne raison pour qu'on se tape dessus. Même s'il est capable de dire que je t'ai demandé de me l'apporte. Nan, t'inquiète, ça m'occupe et ça fait de l'entraînement.

Robin pencha la tête d'un côté tout en le regardant boire une nouvelle gorgée.

― Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas ce que Nami pense ? Vous faites toujours ça pour une bonne raison ?

― Bah ouais ! Je supporte pas qu'il puisse penser être plus fort que moi.

― Je vois. C'est sûr que si tu veux être le meilleur bretteur, il ne peut y avoir de rival, que ce soit un épéiste ou un autre.

― Etrangement, il s'agit même pas de ça.

Robin eut un temps d'arrêt. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il venait d'avouer l'absurdité de leur combat alors qu'il venait d'affirmer qu'il avait de bonnes raisons ?

Elle avait l'impression de parler avec Luffy. Qui se ressemble…

Si elle avait été un peu plus extravertie, elle aurait fait certainement comme Usopp : se terrer dans un coin pour aller pleurer de dépit. Oui mais non, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Sans se douter une seconde du dépit intérieur de Robin, Zoro poursuivit.

― Sourcils en vrille m'énerve avec son sens du sacrifice et sa galanterie. Ça m'énerve qu'il puisse penser protéger l'équipage même sans moi. Sérieux, il se vante de savoir ce qu'est la camaraderie et il se fait charcuter par une femme à la moindre occasion. Qu'il crève si il veut mais d'une manière aussi stupide, je supporte pas !

Ah. Ce n'était pas qu'un problème de fierté.

― C'est bien ce que Nami me disait.

― Cette sorcière n'a pas tord pour une fois. Ça l'agace autant que moi mais elle ne le lui fait pas remarquer. Elle préfère l'utiliser. Pff ! Aucun amour-propre ce type.

― J'ai l'impression que cela t'embête.

― Sais pas. D'un côté, il peut faire ce qu'il veut je m'en tamponne le coquillard**… Je ne dirais rien sur toi Robin parce que t'es pas comme cette furie. Tu demandes jamais rien.

Ils s'échangèrent un petit sourire entendu. Finalement, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être même plus.

― Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, Cook-san a certainement préparer le petit-déjeuner à présent.

― Tu me dérangeais pas mais c'est vrai que je commence à avoir un petit creux.

Elle s'était tournée vers la trappe quand cette dernière se souleva, laissant apparaître une mèche blonde et un œil bleu. Plutôt furieux cet œil.

― ROBIN-CHWAN ! Tu étais avec ce cactus mal dégrossi ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ma toute belle !

― Merci Cook-san.

― QUI EST LE CACTUS MAL DÉGROSSI ?

― C'EST TOI CRÉTIN !

― POINT D'INTERROGATION !

― ALGUE DESSÉCHÉE !

Elle les laissa se raconter leur matinée et descendit de la vigie avec un sentiment de grande satisfaction. Enfin. Elle allait pouvoir terminée sa grande œuvre. La plus belle et la plus grande.

_**Le soir venu…**_

Rapport n°8 :

_Zoro-san se laisse un peu vivre, il n'est pas dans l'euphorie générale du navire. Il garde ses émotions au plus profond de lui mais seul son entourage peut savoir qu'en réalité il adore cette ambiance permanente de joie. Il ferme les yeux et fait semblant de dormir généralement pour éviter qu'on remarque ce qu'il prend pour une marque de faiblesse. Pourtant, durant les fêtes, il est beaucoup plus extraverti. Personne n'est dupe._

_Il a peur de très peu de chose comme moi. Nous tombons souvent d'accord car il garde les pieds sur terre. La plupart du temps. Il lui arrive aussi de trouver des idées farfelus tel qu'utilisé SogeKing comme un sabre ou vouloir se trancher les pieds pour se sortir du pétrin._

_Il se dispute toujours avec Sanji. Il a besoin d'avoir un rival pour se motiver continuellement afin d'avancer. Avoir un homme qui puisse lui tenir tête et brider sa rage lui fait le plus grand bien. Outre Luffy, il est conscient qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter durant certains combats. Après tout, n'ont-ils pas inventé une attaque combinée ensemble ?_

_Ces deux-là font la paire. Indéniablement. Tant par leur sens de l'honneur que par leur force qui est bien suffisante afin de soutenir et de seconder notre capitaine._

_Il est très bagarreur et ne manque jamais une occasion de se battre afin de jauger sa puissance, de connaître ses limites et ses faiblesses pour y remédier rapidement. Il perd cependant tous ses moyens lorsqu'il croise Tashigi, un lieutenant de la Marine. Ce qui est paradoxal, c'est qu'il refuse de la tuer car elle possède une étrange ressemblance avec Kuina, son amie d'enfance décédée. Hors, Zoro affirme lui-même que le passé n'a aucune prise sur lui._

_Zorro n'a aucun sens de l'orientation et se perd souvent, même quand le chemin est tout tracé. Par exemple, à Enies Lobby, Nami lui demande de monter un escalier, et part subitement vers la direction opposée._

_La question de ses siestes est aussi un point intéressant. Il s'avère qu'il ne dort pas réellement la plupart du temps. Lorsqu'il est chargé de surveiller le navire, il fait toujours semblant de dormir. Ainsi il endort la méfiance des gens qui veulent assaillir le bateau et il les prend par surprise. En tant normal, ce n'est que lorsqu'il ronfle qu'il ne dort pas vraiment. C'est simplement un signal pour prévenir les gens autour de lui qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lui chercher des ennuis._

_Kenshi-san est quelqu'un de très complexe. Il a un fort esprit de contradiction mais il a également un sens de l'honneur très fort qui le pousse parfois à intervenir et à prendre temporairement les commandes. Lors de la discussion concernant la réintégration d'Usopp, il a clairement imposé le chemin à suivre en suivant son code d'honneur. Il est prêt à partir si son Capitaine ne se fait pas respecter par son propre équipage. Peu importe que Luffy ne soit pas sérieux la plupart du temps, Zoro-san tient à ce qu'il fasse son devoir. Après le combat entre Luffy et Usopp, c'est lui qui à rappeler à son capitaine ses devoirs._

_Kenshi-san est galant malgré les apparences. A Alabasta, il a porté notre navigatrice alors qu'elle était blessée. __Oui. Malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, Zoro n'a pas que des valeurs de combattant. Il peut montrer une forme de galanterie. Sa propre façon d'être galant._ Il l'a aussi prouvé lorsqu'il a amortit ma chute a Skypiea alors que j'ai été foudroyé par Ener.

Robin eut un sourire en se souvenant des paroles de Nami-san quand elles avaient discuté des hommes de l'équipage puis elle se reprit. L'archéologue entendit les hurlements de joie de ses compagnons en émergeant de l'écrit de son rapport. La fête commençait. Il fallait qu'elle termine.

_Anecdote : Savez-vous qu'en réalité kenshi-san se soucie de son apparence ? Il déteste qu'on parle de ses cheveux et il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Pourquoi se soucier de cela et le nier ensuite ? Pour se mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec Cook-san ? Voilà un dernier mystère insoluble…_

\***/

* : Jeter un œil sur son rapport ;p

** : Vous vous demandez d'où vient cette expression bizarre ? Moi aussi !

ça été dur de parler de Zoro sans parler de ses haltères. C'est presque incontournable. Je vous avais dis, à la fin du rapport de Sanji, que celui-ci risquait d'être court... MENSONGE !

J'ai répété quelques trucs mais finalement, malgré mes appréhensions, j'ai réussis à en dégoiser un max sur lui. J'espère que ce n'est pas seulement familier et que vous en découvrez un peu sur lui. Sérieux, il m'a donné plus de fil à retordre que je le croyais.

Bien, je vous laisse, j'ai un dernier chapitre à corriger avant de le mettre sous vos yeux avides de lecture. BYE et n'oubliez pas de me faire partager vos avis !


	10. Epilogue

C'est la dernière fois que je vous salue !... Dans cet fiction tout du moins.

Voici donc la fin. J'ai commencé cette fiction en septembre, on a fait pas mal de chemin ! J'ai l'impression que tout est allé très vite et que cela ne fait pas si longtemps que vous lisez ma fiction ! En tout cas je vous remercie pour l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Comme je commence à voir les larmes de joie et de nostalgie poindre, je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps !

Avant de vous laissez, j'aimerais remerciez tout les gens qui ont lu Le Guide du Joyeux Pirate. Merci à vous, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé leur review. Si vous saviez combien ça m'a aidé ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que le Guide plairais à tant de gens. Après tout, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu la motivation pour finir cette fiction. Merci encore !

Savourez ce dernier chapitre ! Enjoy !

\***/

Epilogue

_Sur l'île de Tequila Wolf dans East Blue_.

― Tout va comme vous voulez Nico Robin ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le ciel gris, laissant les flocons de neige tomber sur sa longue chevelure couleur nuit. Le blanc tranchant tout ce noir. Elle leva les bras et tendit ses mains, paume vers le ciel pour recueillir silencieusement les flocons. L'homme se gratta la tête, se disant qu'elle devait être dans ses pensées. Le petit sourire qui flottait aux lèvres de l'archéologue l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Certes, lui et son équipe venaient de la tirer d'un mauvais pas. Il savait grâce à un informateur que le pouvoir de Kuma l'avait envoyé sur cette île horrible. A présent, il devait soit la menée à ceux qui désiraient tant la rencontrée soit à Sabaody.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, humant l'air marin à satiété.

― Il y a de cela quelques années je haïssais la neige. C'est vrai, comment se dissimuler dans tout ce blanc ? Comment effacer efficacement les traces de mon passage ? J'ai frôlé la mort des dizaines de fois à cause de ce blanc immaculé et puis…

Elle prit un temps de réflexion, son regard droit vers l'horizon.

― Et puis j'ai rencontré Luffy, Usopp, Brook, Chopper, Franky, Sanji, Nami et Zoro**. **Maintenant, quand je vois la neige tombé, quand j'observe ce blanc si pur, j'entends les rires, les chants, les cris de joie de mes compagnons et Je peux presque les voir jouer dans cette poudreuse parfaite.

Elle ferma ses mains sur elles-mêmes, tel un seul et unique poing qu'elle pressa contre sa poitrine.

― Je me suis dis qu'il fallait absolument que je mérite cette nouvelle vie, cette renaissance qu'ils m'ont offertes. En faisant cette investigation, j'ai compris que j'étais dans l'erreur. Ils donnent sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Ils attendent simplement de moi que je vive ma vie aussi pleinement qu'eux. Sans me soucier de ce qui se passera demain. Du moment que nous sommes ensembles, rien d'autres ne doit avoir d'importance.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui se figea, captivé par ses yeux bleu plantés dans les siens.

― Vous comprenez que je ne puisse pas perdre de temps et qu'il faut que je les rejoigne ? Je suis navrée, mais je fais d'abord partie de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille avant d'être une révolutionnaire, une de vos idoles si j'ai bien compris. Je n'ai pas le temps de rencontrer Dragon le révolutionnaire.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour tenter une dernière fois de la convaincre puis abandonna devant l'air déterminé de son interlocutrice. Il hocha la tête, résigné.

― B-Bien. Venez, nous allons vous aider à atteindre l'île de Sabaody. Si vous changez d'avis…

― Je n'en changerais pas. J'ai des ordres de mon capitaine et ils sont irrévocables.

― Laissez-nous vous escorter et vous protéger d'ici là. C'est la moindre des choses.

L'archéologue acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Pour elle, peu lui importait le moyen de locomotion tant qu'elle arrivait à destination.

A peine fut-elle entrée que le véhicule se mit en route, bravant la neige sans problème. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, un homme -sans aucun doute un autre révolutionnaire- leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Leur moyen de transport s'était à peine arrêter que l'homme était déjà face à eux. Sans hésitation, l'homme se tourna vers Robin et lui tendit le journal. Croisant son regard interrogateur, il prit la peine de s'expliquer.

― Je pense que cela devrait vous intéressez. Nous venons de le recevoir. C'est au sujet de votre capitaine.

Dans les yeux de Robin brillèrent le soulagement et la surprise quand ils tombèrent sur les photos de Luffy à Marineford. Le second révolutionnaire entra dans le véhicule et laissa la jeune femme prendre le quotidien.

Plissant légèrement les yeux sur la photographie après avoir parcourut rapidement l'article, elle eut un mince sourire.

― Luffy… Je comprends. J'accepte ta décision.

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent, dans l'incompréhension totale. Robin releva la tête sans que son sourire ne se fane. Elle gardait une confiance en elle surprenante.

― Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. J'ai tout mon temps à présent. Amenez-moi à votre chef.

Ils opinèrent, perplexe quand à ce soudain revirement. Le second révolutionnaire avait lu l'article et n'avait rien vu là-dedans qui aurait pu faire changer d'avis l'archéologue. Bien au contraire, il avait pensé que Nico Robin aurait été plus motivé d'aller à sa rencontre. Il se rappela de ce qui l'avait tout d'abord poussé à attendre le passage du véhicule et fouilla un bref instant son sac. Le regard de Robin s'illumina une nouvelle fois, avec autant d'étonnement et d'apaisement que les fois précédentes.

Elle le reconnaissait… Ce livre…

― Je l'ai trouvé dans la pièce où la marine gardait tout les objets que possèdent les anciens prisonniers. Expliqua le révolutionnaire. Comme il y avait votre nom sur la couverture, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez le reprendre.

La jeune femme déposa le journal sur ses genoux et prit le livre d'une main tremblante. Comment avait-il atterit ici ? Elle se souvenait l'avoir prit avec elle à l'archipel de Sabaody au cas où elle ait l'occasion d'y rajouter quelques notes. Elle entreprit de suite de l'examiner, ayant peur que ces imbéciles de la marine y aient touché mais le cadenas qu'elle y avait apposé était encore intact. Elle avait réussit à conserver la clé.

― Je n'ai pas cherché à l'ouvrir, soyez-en assuré. Ajouta inutilement l'homme.

― Puis-je vous demander ce que c'est ? Intervint le premier révolutionnaire, motivé uniquement par la curiosité.

Le regard de l'archéologue se planta à nouveau dans celui de cet homme qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle serra contre elle le livre, soulagée.

Elle eut un second sourire et se rencogna contre son banc. Les deux hommes attendirent la réponse avec impatience, s'interrogeant sur l'importance de ce bouquin pour qu'un changement aussi radical s'opère chez cette femme réputée pour être froide et implacable.

― Mon trésor. Répondit-elle simplement, comme si elle énonçait une évidence. Mes nakamas. Encore maintenant, ils sont à mes côtés. Je peux continuer à avancer.

Une ultime fois, elle eut un regard vers le ciel. Tant qu'ils étaient avec elle, à la soutenir, elle pouvait continuer à vivre. Pour eux et pour elle.

_Saul... Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de toi._

Dans 2 ans, ils seraient de nouveau réunis. Pour de bon cette fois-ci. Ce livre était une connexion entre chacun d'eux et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

\***/

.

.

.

_**The End... Maybe ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Extra !**_

\***/

Elle était sur le navire qui la mènerait vers Dragon lorsqu'elle avait ouvert son livre. Elle l'avait feuilleté avec soin, passer le bout de ses doigts sur les multiples croquis de ses compagnons avec un sourire tendre. Tant qu'à rester dehors et à attendre, autant qu'elle contemple le visage de ses compagnons qui étaient si loin d'elle. Penser à eux à travers ce livre était le seul moyen d'oublier cette douleur que lui procurait leur absence. Elle avait si hâte de les entendre et de les voir à nouveau !

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que d'autres dessins avait été ajouté. Des dessins d'elle : lors de leur passage à Skypiea, au Davy Back Fight, à Water Seven et à Thriller Bark. A côté des portraits des pieds à la tête, on avait aussi rajouté des croquis de sa tête sur tout les angles, des coiffures possible. Le tout était très bien fait. A un tel point que Robin se demanda comment ses compagnons avaient opéré pour faire tout cela sans qu'elle le sache. Sur la page à côté du dernier dessin se trouvait plusieurs notes. Elle reconnut avec une joie non feinte les écritures.

Rapport n°9 :

_A notre Robin,_

_Grâce à toi, j'ai toujours bon espoir de pouvoir explorer les îles où l'on débarque ! L._

_Grâce à toi, je me sens plus important que jamais ! Je sais que je ne suis pas simplement qu'un rêveur. U._

_Grâce à toi Robin-san, j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour raconter à Laboon tout les moments passé ou futur que nous avons et qu'on va passé ensemble ! B._

_Grâce à toi, je sais que je peux être encore plus fort et que ma peur m'y aidera ! C._

_Grâce à toi Nico Robin, je compte bien révolutionner l'idée qu'on se fait d'un pirate. Tu verras, je serais un SUUUUUPER pirate. F._

_Grâce à toi, je me sais compris dans ma tâche de soutient pour mes nakama. S._

_Grâce à toi, je sais que j'ai une amie et une grande sœur sur qui je peux compter à chaque instant. N._

_Grâce à toi, je comprends mieux ce que les autres attendent de moi. Z._

_Sous cette couche d'indifférence d'insensibilité, d'humour noir et de mutisme, on sait qu'on pourra toujours compter sur Robin car elle est une nakama indispensable. Plus qu'un puits de savoir sans fond, elle est aussi un guide silencieux qui est d'un grand soutient. Plus qu'une ombre discrète, une femme formidable, plus fragile qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Elle a autant besoin de nous que nous avons besoin d'elle. Une femme formidable, inébranlable dans les moments de stress. Elle pense souvent au pire parce qu'elle a vécu avec un terrible poids durant toute sa vie. Mais à présent, ce poids s'est effacé et la seule trace qu'il reste sont les hypothèses effrayantes qu'elle émets parfois.  
_

_Merci à toi Robin et pardonne-nous pour ce rapport qui n'équivaux pas les autres. On espère qu'il te plaira tout de même.  
_

_Ne t'oublie pas, nous on ne le ferait jamais !_

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le ciel chargé de gris tout en réprimant les larmes de joie qui lui venaient spontanément. Toutefois elle ne parvint pas à empêcher une seule et unique larme de rouler sur sa joue pour finir sa course sur le garde-fou. _Two years_... ça semblait encore loin. Ses compagnons pourraient changer entre-temps. Elle tapota du bout de son index ganté sur le portrait, pensive. Elle eut un grand sourire. Oui. Son livre n'était pas encore terminé. Elle aurait encore beaucoup de dessins à y faire et énormément de notes à y inscrire.

Non. Rien n'était encore terminé. Ce n'était que le début. Pour l'instant, ce n'avait été que des débuts balbutiant mais durant ses deux ans elle s'appliquerait à bichonner ce livre. Il avait encore un bon bout de chemin à faire avec elle. Qu'en ferait-elle ensuite ?... Il était probable qu'elle en ferait faire des copies qu'elle offrirait à chacun. Ce qui était certain, c'est que son œuvre ne s'achèverait pas tant que les Mugiwara n'auront pas mit un terme à la grande aventure qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

**_Happy End ? Really ?_**

**No !**

/\~/\

J'ai manié et remanié cette fin durant touuuuut le temps où j'écrivais la fiction. J'avais pas mal d'idée pour la fin mais je pense que celle-ci est la meilleure. Je trouve ça dommage qu'on ne puisse pas mettre d'image dans ses fics, j'en avais une belle qui aurait terminé cette fic avec panache !

Ce rapport sur Robin n'est pas un vrai rapport comme vous avez pu le constater (dans le sens où ce n'est pas elle qui l'a fait). J'ai beaucoup réfléchis pour savoir si je devais le faire ou pas néanmoins le rendu est vraiment pas mal. ça donne peut-être un petit plus. En tout cas, jamais elle n'aurait pu le faire elle-même, je me met à sa place, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il y aurait eu un manque d'objectivité. Même pour une femme comme elle.

En même temps... J'ai l'impression que cette suite est prévisible. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite même si je pense que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

Bien, je pense que tout à été dit. N'hésitez **j-a-m-a-i-s** si vous voulez me faire part de vos avis. Vu que c'est la fin, c'est encore plus utile !

Ah attendez, qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié... Ah oui. MERCIIIIIIII ! Merci à touuuuus ! Je vous envoie tous mes chaleureux remerciement !

J'espère que ma prochaine fiction (OS/Song fic/UA/whatever) vous plaira et qu'on s'y retrouvera *s'incline* See you soon !


	11. Coming soon !

**Coming soon !**

Hello everybody ! Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre surprise mais beaucoup mieux….

Enfin, ça dépend de comment vous allez le prendre…

Le Guide du Joyeux Pirate reprend du service dans une seconde saison yeaaaaaaah ! Non en fait une seconde partie. D'où l'existence de ce post assez ennuyeux mais porteur de bonnes nouvelles pour ceux qui ont fidèlement suivit le Guide.

Je préfère vous prévenir, je ferais cette "seconde saison" comme si c'était une autre fiction tout en restant dans la continuité de l'actuel Guide.

Pour faire simple, disons que cette partie-là est bouclée et qu'une page se tourne. Tout ceci dans le but de coller au manga, à mon humble avis, _l'after two years_ est le début d'une nouvelle "ère" ou plutôt période ou Arc pour les Mugiwara c'est pourquoi le Guide va suivre le même chemin. En gros, il sera en deux volumes si vous préférez.

Notre chère Robin va donc reprendre du service et d'ailleurs elle a déjà quelques notes dans ses valises … **MAIS** !

Attention, comme vous devez être au courant en France, _l'after two years*_ n'est pas très avancé. Afin que les rapports soient le plus consistant possible et que vous ayez de quoi vous régalez, il y aura du SPOIL !

DONC, avant que vous me jetiez des cailloux, des fruits pourris en me disant/écrivant « espèce de crétine, je lis pas les scans, tu m'as pourris le suspense et l'existence par-dessus le marché JE TE HAIS ! » vous êtes prévenu. De toute façon, dans le prologue du _new guide*_, je le rappellerais au cas où des non-followers de la première partie du guide lisent la seconde [Raaaa que vous êtes pénibles mes petits fans anonymes !]

Pour raison, aussi, de donner de la consistance aux rapports, ces derniers ne sortiront pas aussi vite que ceux dans la première partie du guide. Vous en devinez la _raison_ là aussi, _l'after two years_ n'est pas assez avancé pour que nous puissions découvrir assez de "changements" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

[ **ATTENTION SPOIL**] Par changement, je veux dire que pour moi, l'île des hommes-poissons et Punk Hasard ne sont que des amuse-gueules avant le vrai fight à Dressrosa qui promet d'être très intéressant. [ **FIN** ]

Donc, histoire que vous puissiez guetter sa sortir, ce « nouveau guide » devrait se nommer Le Guide du Joyeux Pirate : Two years after ou quelque chose d'approchant afin que les gens qui me suivaient sans follower [bien sûr que ce verbe existe !] puissent s'y retrouver. Pas d'inquiétude.

Le prologue devrait sortir ce week-end ou courant semaine prochaine.

Je vous laisse, laissez une review si le cœur vous en dit pour me prouver votre fidélité inébranlable à l'équipage ! [Naaaan je blague, navré mais la fatigue me fait toujours délirée. Pourtant, c'est dans ces moments-là que je suis le plus inspirée…]

Je vous dis à très vite et à une prochaine fois !

AH ! Je profite de ce Coming soon pour remercier les gens qui continuent de lire le Guide. J'avoue être toujours très surprise en voyant le nombre de vue alors qu'il était clos depuis des mois. Je peux même voir qui sont vos favoris dans vos sélections de rapports [aaaaah je ne dirais pas qui c'est mais les vues pour la seconde partie risquent d'être intéressante à regarder].

Allez, là, je vous laisse tranquille. A très vite ! Attention, à vos marques, prêêêêêêêêt... GUETTEZ !

**Note :** *Oui, je trouve ça plus classe en anglais même si j'aime ma langue maternelle. _Fuck yeaaaaaah_ !

**Edit :**Le prologue du nouveau Guide est déjà posté.


End file.
